Cursed for 8 days and 10 years
by ThatPaladin
Summary: Cardin was left for dead when the village his team was protecting was destroyed by Grimm, and things get worse when he stumbles across a half-crazed and cursed lost mother. Now cursed himself, Cardin most make it back home before he loses himself. Minor crossover with The Gamer. Rated M for language and as a safety net, no lemons but may have references.
1. Days 1 and 2

**I don't own RWBY, Bloodborne, The Gamer or any of the things I reference**

 **In the story, there will be places where it seems like a choose was suppose to be. That's because there was, I outlined the story with all choices and sent it to my friends, asking for their votes. After getting them I wrote the story according. As much as I would have liked to post a voting table on Fanfiction, it can take time for all votes to come in, then outlining then writing. Where my friends only need the outline with all choices and branches that lead to the different outcomes. But be aware that all 13 friends participating are fans of RWBY. So know that they aren't just picking blindly.**

 **That said let's start.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin Winchester was having a bad day. It was Team CRDL's first real mission, and while they were only shadowing a teacher, it would be their first taste of what it was like to be a true Hunter. Riverwood, the small village at the bottom of Mistral Kingdom was so isolated that, in the past, the only Grimm to attack were a type of pygmy Beowolf and even then there was only a few packs of them. While the leader of Team CRDL wasn't a coward, ever since the incident with the Ursa in the forest, Cardin was ok with taking it safe.

What they and professor Peach hadn't known was that the village had increased their numbers in the last few years. The increased population, and therefore increased negative emotions of the people, had awakened the dormant Death Stalker's that lived nearby. Luckily, the village had river access that connected to the ocean. With the towns people boarding the ships, Team CRDL and professor Peach stayed to kill the Grimm until the last boat was ready to leave.

However, an Alpha Death Stalker had shown up at the last minute, but thanks to a split-second and stupid idea, they were able to bring the beast down and the last boat departed. Unfortunately, the plan involved a large explosion, one which Cardin was caught in. While he survived and was mostly unharmed thanks to his aura, the blast had not only knocked him unconscious but shoot him into one of the destroyed houses.

By the time he had awaken the last ship had already left, and how long ago was debatable. It had been late morning/early afternoon when the village was attacked and by the sun, it had to be early evening.

Cardin gathered what supplies he could, and journeyed into the forest. It seemed like the best option: walk in till he found any signs of civilization.

His first idea was to call for help, but his scroll was beyond fixing, little more than dead weight at this point, save for the still working flashlight. Waiting for help was also considered. But with the towns peoples evacuated and most of the buildings destroyed, Cardin bet that most would consider the town already beyond saving and abandon it. As well, waiting in an area which the Grimm had, LITERALLY, just finished destroying didn't seem smart.

Following the river and boats was also an idea, but the boats could travel faster than he could walk, and there was also the possibility of the Grimm following them. The idea of following Grimm to safety didn't sit right with him.

And so here he was, walking through a forest that might or might not have packs of Grimm in it. The little supplies he had were stuffed into his backpack and his weapon hung from this holster on his hip.

"Fuck me." It had been a bad day. "So much for playing it safe."

It had been a few hours since leaving the village and the sun was just starting to set. But it was during this time that he had found the first good news he had gotten all day. While looking for food, he had come across what looked to be the severed hoof of a deer. This might not be seen as a good thing for most people but Cardin knew better.

Cardin's father was nothing if not a traditionalist, and while that included his negative viewpoints of a certain race of people, he had taught him how to survive in the wild. One such lesson was how to look for signs of people. Cardin knew that Grimm display no hatred towards normal animals, and only attacked them during territory disputes. As well, Grimm don't need to feed to survive, which means that if Grimm had killed the deer then the carcass would still be here.

Looking around Cardin found just what he needed; foot prints. While they ended with claw marks, the shape was human, and there were no signs of the deer being dragged, which would be visible if a normal animal had killed the deer. The claws put Cardin on edge, but there were all types of people in Remnant, and maybe the person was a type of Faunus.

"I'll take anyone at this point." he said in a tired voice, he had been through allot and all he wanted to do was to get some sleep.

He followed the footprints for about a mile or so, with the tracks leading into a cave.

'Great.' He thought to himself, 'Looks...nice.'

Cardin walked to the front of the cave and looked in and while he could see some shapes it was mostly dark. Remembering that while his scroll as mostly busted, it still had some power and the flashlight was still working. Pulling out the broken scroll and pressing the button on the side lit up the cave, revealing the person inside.

The figure had on a dirty cloak, so covered in mud that the original colour had long since become unknown. From what he make out in the first few seconds, the figure was huddled over the deer, and was holding something to its mouth. The light however, caught it's attention, and it turned towards Cardin, it was...

"The fuck..." He fell back, falling on his ass but he kept the light on the figure as it turned to investigate.

It was a woman. She had large fangs, silver slit eyes and dark red hair that went to her back. What seemed to be dark red fur covered the sides of her head and traveled down her neck, leaving only her face uncovered. As well, her turning had revealed the large wolf ears that seemed to replace her normal ones and her hands that were different; larger, with claws and fur that covered the back of them. She had the leg of a deer in her...hands and was eating it raw, with the blood covering her mouth. As she saw him, she jumped back towards the back of the cave, and pulled her clock in front of her, as if she was trying to hid.

Cardin was speechless, 'Is it a Faunus?' he thought 'I knew they had some animal parts, but this...'

As he looked on, he noticed that the cloak appeared to be shaking.

'If she scared of me?'

Cardin got up and, while moving slowly, walked towards her.

"Ah hey...are you ok?"

"Ok?" The terrified voice made Cardin jump a little. He almost didn't think that she could speak.

"Ok,Ok,Ok,Ok,Ok? Am I Ok? I don't think so but who's to say. Me, that's who. Only me, only ever me. Lonely me. But can't talk to people, nononononono. People only ever talk with their knives and guns and fire. Try to hurt lonely me, try to kill lonely me. Is that why your here, are you here to talk to me, to hurt me?"

She way she spoke through her cloak. She was terrified of him.

"N...no" Cardin said, uneasy. "I won't hurt you."

The cloak opened slowly as she looked at him. What was left of a muscle shirt and pants were caked in mud, and coming through the holes was fur, showing that most of her body was covered in it. Her feet were bare and were similar to her hands; clawed and covered in fur.

"Why then, why here? In this forest, in this cave? I smelled the burning and heard the screams of the dead. The death of humans and dark ones. Were you there? In the village smelling and sounding of death? Of pain without mercy?"

'This lady's nuts.' Cardin thought to myself as sweat started to form. 'I'd better watch my step.'

"Kind of. I was there to protect the people from the Grimm. I'm a Hunter from Beacon."

"Beacon." She said, turning her head "Beacon, a light in the dark. Protect: the people, the school, the city, the kingdom, the world. Protect from the dark, from the dark ones, from the tide of destruction that tries to shallow the world."

"Ah, yeah, that. Whatever you say."

"White spires, aglow when the rays of the sun shine down on from up high. Looking over the city, surrounded by a forest of eme..." she stopped, a confused look on her face, matching Cardin's.

"Wait," he said, "you've been to Beacon?"

"I..." she put her hands on head and closed her eyes, as if reaching for her memories hurt her. "...I don't remember."

"What's your name?" Cardin asked 'If she went to Beacon, maybe I've heard of her.'

"Name? Name, name, name. My name is... a time, what was it? Spring, no warmer then spring, with the heat and the sun and clear skies that are open for the birds to fly."

"Summer?"

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Summer, that's my name! Summer...agh, there was a second name. It was named after something. A plant..no, nonononono, a flower. It was red, red like the blood that flows and carries life and signals death..."

'Wait,' "Rose?"

"Yes! Summer Rose. It's my name! Summer Rose. It's mine, and only mine. I had forgotten, but that was my name. What people called me, the ones from my dreams, my nightmares."

'Rose? No.' Cardin thought, as more sweat started to form 'Could she be? I mean, now that I look at her, sliver eyes, dark red hair...'

"Summer?"

"Yes. That's my name, Summer Rose. I'll say it again and again and again and never forget. Summer Rose is my name." She hummed. She looked happy that she remembered.

"If I say the word 'Ruby', what comes to mind?"

"Ruby? A gem, a bright red gem. A gem who's luster could replace the sun, a gem who's worth is more than all the wealth in the world, ruby...ruby... Ruby was..." She grabbed her head again, as tears started to form, "...my daughter, and...the other...my sun, my little dragon, a fiery spirit who never let anything happen to her little sister...Yang. My daughters..."

In a moment of clarity, Summer turned her head to Cardin, large tears running down her face.

"I miss them."

Cardin looked at her, at the person who had gone insane. But there was no mistaking it, this was Ruby and Yang's mom. He swallowed his spit, steeling himself, and spoke.

"I know them, we go to Beacon together. I...wouldn't call them friends," he said rubbing the back of his head "but I know where they are. If you help me, I can bring you to them..."

"NO!" She shouted, casing Cardin to fall backwards. Like before she jumped back, covering herself, " NO NO NO NONONONONO! They mustn't see me! Let them remember a mother who was kind and loving and gentle! Let them be at peace! I might be alive but Summer Rose's life is over! Leave me be, let me be my lonely self and take your memories with you!"

Cardin didn't know what to say, how could me. This woman was so afraid of letting her daughters see her that she would rather go back into insanity then let them think less of her. However...

"Listen," Cardin said, trying to get through to her "I have to go back to Beacon anyway, and I'm lost. I need your help to get to the nearest village, and by helping me you get to go home."

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"If you would just listen to me...!"

"NOOO!" Summer jumped from her spot, and shoot towards Cardin. While he was expecting an attack from the action, what he wasn't prepared for was for Summer to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Now Cardin would be the first to tell people that he didn't have the longest fuse on his temper, in fact it was quite short. But since the Ursa incident he had been practicing on releasing his anger and not resorting to violence.

But all that practice went out the window the moment she sank her teeth into his neck. With a yell, Cardin shoved the woman turned beast with both hands. While Cardin wasn't the best hunter, there wasn't any student among the first years that doubted his raw strength, which was bested only by Yang and Nora. The shove tossed Summer across the cave and into the back wall. She hit with a thud, and fell down with her head tilting forward. Cardin grabbed his left shoulder, her teeth were longer then a humans and her fangs were sharp. Plus who knew the type of infection that she carried in her mouth, she had been eating raw meat not some moments ago.

"Shit, it's really bleeding." While putting pressure on it, he turned to look at her. She had resumed the covered position and was rambling again.

"...I bit him...I shouldn't have...he told me not to bite. Never bite, never bite, never bite, never bite. Don't spread. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."

"What are you talking about?"

Summer looked at Cardin, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what!? Att...ack..i..ng..."

Cardin swayed, his vision was going blurry and his strength began to leave him. In a few seconds, Cardin fell on the floor of the cave, unconscious.

When Cardin opened his eyes he was standing in a void, darkness and a purple/pink mist faded in and out of his vision. He looked around, nothing for as far as the eye can see. That is, until a person appeared a dozen feet in front of him. He was dressed in black clothing, he had a black hat covering his eyes, and a grey trench coat on.

He stood there, his hands in his pockets, and while the hat blocked his eyes, a large smile was clearly visible on his face.

"So," he said, "I guess she couldn't listen."

"Who...who are you? Where am I?"

"Ah, now those are the important questions. But you seem to be forgetting one."

Cardin thought for a minute before coming to his answer.

"What happened to me?"

He clapped his hands together "Got it in one."

He looked up, his right eye was blue with the other being bright crimson and the tattoo of a yellow eye turned on its side was on his forehead.

"My name is Brave Soul, and you my friend are within my mind."

"Your mind?"

"Yes. You see, a while ago, I found a young woman out in the forest, lost and near death. I said that I could help her, but there was a chance that the treatment could cause her to become something more, and less, then human."

"You're talking about Summer."

"Yes." Brave said, with a smile on his face, and turning his head away from Cardin. " Summer was unable to retain the mental strength needed to control the beast that healing her unlocked, and with her transformation, her mind began to slip. When her mind began to fail, her memories went with it."

"Can't you fix her? If you knew what happened to her then you must know how to fix it."

"And why to you care?"

Cardin looked shocked before calming himself.

"I need to get home to Beacon and if Summer has been out here for half as long as I think then she'll know the area."

"Ohhhhh," Brave looked back at Cardin, a shit-eating-grin on his face. "It wouldn't have to do with a curtain Ursa incident, would it." Cardin looked visibly startled at this comment, but Brave didn't stop."And after that, even though you made the promise that you'd be a better person, people are still getting on your case, right? I mean, you are the leader of team CRDL, so even if your teammates get in on the action, you are the poster child of the group. All of their actions comes back to you, as well as all the hate and blame. Am I right? Is that why you want to help her, to prove them wrong or to prove a curtain someone wrong?"

Cardin's teeth and hands were clinched, how dare this guy bring that up! That slimy bastard!

"I see your angry, you might want to get that under wraps. I still haven't answered your last question though. You see, when I healed Summer I told her never to bite someone, as her 'cure' could be transferred into another person."

"You mean.."

"That's right. The thing that turned Summer into a Beast is now in your blood. And now that she infected you, your now connected to me."

Cardin tried backing up, but found that his legs couldn't move.

"Now," Brave said, holding his hand in front of him. "I am interested in seeing where this goes. So here's what I am proposing."

He pointed his finger and a blue light formed around it. What appeared in front of Cardin was a screen, similar to his scroll. On it was a series of words with numbers next to them.

 **Humanity - 0.00**

 **Beasthood - 0.00**

 **Kinhood - 0.00**

 **Insight - 0**

"What...is this?"

"It's an illusion, one only you can see." The glow from his finger stopped and he put his hand back into his pocket. "Instead of Summer, whose body changed biologically, I have altered yours. Whenever, you do something, these states will go up or down. Should one get to high, you will start to change."

"Now the two you will have to look out for is Beasthood and Kinhood, you don't want those to get too high. Humanity, however, will not only help you resist the changes , but will have a chance of decreasing Beasthood and Kinhood. So raise that one whenever possible. Insight will broaden your mind, allowing you to think of new possibilities that you normally wouldn't consider. But it will increase the rate your Beast and Kin hood's go up. Got all that?"

"Yes but...why couldn't you just cure me?"

He smiled "Now where's the fun in that?"

Cardin greet his teeth again, "What are you, some kind of Demon?"

Brave laughed, and held his sides. When he stopped, he looked Cardin right in the eye's.

"I am no Demon. Nor am I a God, Angel, Grimm or Beast. I am the Human Old One; Brave Soul, one who has seen stared into the Abyss and has taken the power of those who stare back."

Cardin tried to stay calm, and took deep breaths.

"Ok, so...I'm a player in this little game of yours. How do I win or lose."

"Hmmmm." Brave put his hand to his chin. Seems he was making the rules as he goes.

"Ok!" he said clapping his hands together. "Here's the rules. If you can get to the statue in front of Beacon, with Summer Rose, I promise I will do whatever it takes to cure the two of you. There are no rules on how you need to get there. You can use a plane or a car or even if you have to saddle a dolphin and ride him to Beacon, you win."

"However, if you transform fully into a Beast or Kin then you lose. If you or Summer Rose dies, then you lose and if you go insane..."

"I lose."

He nodded, that same smile on his face.

"What happens to Summer if I lose?"

He looked at his nails, which were hidden under his gloves.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll make the same deal with someone else. I hear that there are a few people in Beacon that would love a chance to rescue their mother. Maybe the blond, or" He looked up at Cardin "her sister."

Before Cardin could stop himself, he yelled."NO!" but realizing that he said, he quickly shut his mouth and blushed.

"*singing*Someone's got a crush."

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrr."

"Now then, dear Cardin Winchester..."

Brave disappeared, only to poof right in front of Cardin's face, both eyes and tattoo aglow in their colours.

"...WAKE UP!"  
-

Cardin shoot up and nearly brained himself on Summer's forehead. He was still in the cave, and he wasn't a beast. He looked over at Summer who, now that he was awake, was hiding again but was behind a fire that hadn't been there before. Cardin didn't know what to do. She was responsible for what had just happened to him. But looking at her now, scared and lost in her own mind, could he really take her head off?

Cardin signed, got up and walked over to her. As he got closer he heard her talking.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Beast, I'm a beast, I can't control myself. Brave told me to go but I can't. I hurt people, I kill people, I ate people. I can't be trusted. Too lost, too lost to find. No lost and found for Summer Rose. Go, win and turn human again. I can never win. I..."

"For fuck's sake."

After saying that, Cardin wrapped his arms around Summer. It stopped her rambling, and he could feel her tense muscles relax into the hug.

"Listen," Cardin said, not letting go. "if we both get to Beacon, Brave will cure us. And if he cures us then you can go back to your old life. But if you don't come with me then we both lose. I need you to help me get home."

"But I..."

"I don't want to hear it. Besides," Cardin smiled "how can I get back to Beacon and tell Ruby and Yang that I left their mother alone and insane out in the wilds."

She didn't speak, in fact she didn't move at all. Pulling away, Cardin found that Summer had fallen asleep. The hug was most likely the only positive human contact she had gotten in years and it seems to have relaxed her to the point of slumber. Cardin lowered her to the ground and walked to the cave mouth. Looking out into the darkness.

*Sigh*'This is going to be a huge pain in my ass. But maybe this was the chance I needed.' He looked back at Summer 'What are the chances of finding her out here?'

'Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I just have to win.' *Sigh* 'My life sucks.'

A small screen appeared in front of Cardin's face, surprising him. It read:

 **Insight increased by 1.**

'Insight? Oh yeah, I remember. But why did it go up? Was it because I figured something out that I didn't know before?'

 **Insight increased by 1.**

'Stupid things probably mocking me.'

 **Insight increased by 2.**

"Fucker."

A second screen appeared after the smaller one disappeared.

 **Humanity increased by 15.5**

 **Option chosen - Help Summer Rose instead of venting anger.**

 **Beasthood increased by 3**

 **Sub - Having the thought that helping Summer will get brownie points with Ruby.**

 **"Keep it in your pants, buster."**

"Fucking thing!"

He covered his mouth and made sure Summer was still asleep. Finding that she was still out, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

 **Insight increased by 1.**

 **End of Day 1 Total**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 15.5**

 **Beasthood - 3.00**

 **Kinhood - 0.00**

 **Insight - 5**

 **Start of Day 2**

It was a few hours after sunrise and after a small breakfast, Cardin was ready to head out. His companion however...

"No! The cave is safe! Safe from the people and the dark ones and the rainstorms that flood the forest! Summer Rose won't leave! Never, ever."

"Damn it. We've been over this: you can't get better if you stay here."

"NO!"

"*sigh*"

They had been at this for half-an-hour and Cardin was at the end of his rope.

'How do I word this?'

"Listen," he said, mostly through his teeth " if you don't come with me, I lose. And if I lose, that...asshole is going to get some else to take my place. I don't know if he was joking or not, but he said that he might talk to Ruby or Yang to replace me."

Summer turned towards him, a surprised look on her face. She looked down, the internal debate taking place between the animal instincts that had kept her alive and her newly regained desire to see her daughters. After a minute, Summer stood up, her cloak wrapping around her.

"*inhale*exhale* Alright, I'll go."

"Good."

Cardin left the cave, taking in the morning air when the screen appeared.

 **Humanity increased by 2**

 **Option chosen - Help Summer Rose with leaving the cave.**

 **Kinhood increased by 7**

 **Sub - Use Summer Rose's children as incentive.**

 **"Nothing's stronger then a mother's love."**

"Can't catch a break."

Cardin watched as the screen disappeared. While he assumed that the Beasthood stat was tied to what ever happened to Summer, he had no idea what a 'Kin' was. But if Brave warned him to keep an eye on both stats equally, then maybe he didn't want to know.

Turning, he saw Summer come out of the cave.

"You ready?"

She nodded. Seems she was still having second thoughts.

"Ok, which way to the nearest village that isn't destroyed."

Summer pointed to the north, "That way, two cycles on two feet. But not village; only few houses and large metal tower that hurts Summer's ears. It screams and hums inside Summer's head."

"So a communications tower. Makes sense, this place is so isolated that you would need something to get radio signals out here. Maybe they can send a message to Beacon for us."

Cardin stated walking with Summer a few feet ahead. She knew the area better than he did, so she would know the best way to proceed. Though the way Summer kept ducking her head shoulders made it seem that she wanted to take off on all fours.

It had been several hours since the two travelers had set out, and she had taken off for the second time. Seemed she was used to going on all fours when she had to go long distances. It took a few minutes, but Cardin once again caught up to her thanks to her stopping in place to wait for him.

"Sorry."

"It's alright.*sigh*," Cardin looked up, seeing that it was a little past noon. "why don't we stop and take a break."

He sat under a tree and pulled two apples, tossing one to Summer who caught it in her mouth.

"Hey Summer? Why haven't we seen any Grimm?"

"Dark ones are chasing boats. They follow humans in till end of land and stare into distance. Wanting to follow, needing to follow. Forest will be free of Darkness for several cycles because of village."

"Well, good for us at least."

It got silent after that, with neither knowing what to say. After a half-hour they started to head out and after a mile or so, Summer spoke up.

"Back at cave, you said Daughters aren't friends. Why?"

"Ahhh...*exhale*" 'Might as well get this over with.' "For a long time, I was a bully at Beacon. I picked on the weak and the Faunus that were there. That made me...unpopular with the student body."

 **Insight increased by 1.**

"However, when one of the people I was bulling saved my life I...I didn't know what to do with it. After about a week, I saw that one of the other people I bullied needed help carrying her books, but when I tried to be nice and talk to her, her teammate broke my nose. I...have tried other times since then but a lot of the other student still hate and would kick my ass if they could." Cardin looked down, a sad look on his face "I wouldn't bet on Yang being any different."

 **Insight increased by 1.**

'Bastard.'

"My Gem is different?"

Cardin let out a quite laugh as a small smile appeared on his face; "I think she's angry with me too, but Ruby's too kind to hold true hate in her heart. She seems to see the best in everyone."

 **Insight increased by 1.**

"But she's always with her team and team JNPR, who both hate my guts, so talking to her isn't really possible."

Cardin was going to continue, but stopped when he heard sniffing. At first he thought it was a Grimm following their scent, but he then saw Summer turn around. She grabbed him, and started sniffing his neck.

'Too close!'

"W..what are you doing?"

She didn't answer. She continued for a minute before stepping back.

"You wish to mate with my Gem?"

"THBPBPTHPT!"

Cardin's face turned deep crimson, and instead of talking at first, he just spat up spit.

"N...NO!...Ruby's too young for that! She's just..."he stopped for a second, a stray thought reminding him that he was speaking to her mother. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his left"...really adorable and forgiving. She always sees the best in someone, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. I think she's incredible."

He looked at Summer, who was looking down. "You say Ruby too young for mating...how old is she?"

"I...15...she's 15."

"15... I missed so much."

They stood there in silence before Cardin spoke up "Yang's 17, like me. They're on the same team, RWBY, and Ruby's the leader. They're considered the best team of the first years."

Summer didn't speak but her shoulders started shaking and a sod soon escaped. Cardin stepped forward and hugged the grieving mother. They stood there for a while, letting Summer release the built up sorrow that even she didn't know she had. As he hugged her, he saw the screen reappear.

 **Humanity increased by 15**

 **Option chosen - Help Summer Rose with her sadness.**

 **Insight increased by 6.**

 **Reviled hidden feelings to another.**

 **"All you need is love."**

After awhile Summer stopped crying and they continued walking in till sunset when they set up camp. As Cardin started a fire he turned to Summer, "Hey, think you can catch us some dinner?"

Her face lit up and she jumped into a bush, running on all fours. It wasn't until she left that he realized what he had just said.

"Shit."

 **Kinhood increased by 10**

 **Used Summer's illness for free food for the first time**

 **Insight increased by 2.**

 **With her illness, Summer's a much better hunter of tiny animals.**

 **"Go girl, get the rabbit!"**

'This fucking things going to drive me crazy.'

 **Insight increased by 1**

While he felt bad about using her like that, the deer she brought back was great and there was meat enough for the next day.

'I just wish she didn't bring it back with its neck in her teeth.'

"Hey Summer, I can take first watch, you get some sleep."

She nodded, but turned her head to Cardin before she laid down."I believe that I haven't asked the name of my companion..."

"Cardin. My names Cardin Winchester."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you friend. Thank you for helping me."

He smiled back "It's no problem."

"Summer thinks...you're a good person."

Cardin wiped his eyes "Thank you, that...that really means allot."

She closed her eyes as Cardin looked into the forest, a small weight lifting off his shoulders.

 **Day 2 end total**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 32.5**

 **Beasthood - 03.0**

 **Kinhood - 17**

 **Insight - 17**


	2. Days 3 and 4

**I don't own Bloodborne, RWBY or anything else I reference.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Day 3**

It was just passing noon when the radio tower came focus, but as the two travelers got closer something seemed off. When Summer was describing the tower she said it "Hummed in her head", but as Cardin looked at her, she seemed fine. The normally glowing red ball on top was also dim, meaning that there wasn't any power going to the tower. They must have abandoned it when the village was destroyed. But as they came close Summer stopped. By now he had learned that when Summer stops it's because something's up.

"What's the matter?"

"I smell new scents. There are newcomers to the humming tower."

"So?"

"Also smell smoke and crystal fire."

"Fire dust rounds? Shit."

Summer took off on all fours and Cardin sprinted after her. He caught up with her at an overlook at the tower. The place was relatively small with the tower itself, two cabins and a dirt road leading to the place. However what caught his attention was the four armed Faunus wearing Grimm masks that stood outside.

"The White-Fang? What are they doing here?"

"Truck."

Summer pointed and sure enough, there was a large moving van that was full of electronic equipment. It seemed like they taking advantage of the lack of Grimm and were stripping the place for valuables. It looked like they were finished, as a fifth Faunus closed the back. The tall one started barking orders and one of the White-Fang entered a cabin and a few seconds later some people came running out.

It was a family, a tiger Faunus father, a human mother, two tiger sons and a human old man. They fell to their knees as the father hugged the mother and children, but the tall Faunus pulled a pistol on the old man and fired, blowing a hole in the man's head. While the screams and bang were expected, what Cardin wasn't prepared for was the noise next to him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Summer was growling, and it seemed subconscious as all her attention was on the tall Faunus. But they needed a plan and, as luck would have it, Cardin's insight helped him out for the first time.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

"Summer, I need you to do something. First I need you to quietly make sure there's no-one in the tower and then I need you to take out the guy behind the family when I give the signal."

"Alright," She said with a growl "but what's the signal?"

"You'll see."

She nodded and ran off into the bushes. He breathed in, held it for a second, and let it out. This was just as stupid as his plan with the Alpha Death Stalker, but it needed to work.

He slide down the hill, and walked into the field, it took a moment but all four White-Fang members turned their weapons towards him.

"Stop right there!" The tall one yelled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a hunter from Beacon, we were deployed in Riverwood village when it was attacked but I got separated from my team."

"And you came here to radio for help. Well tough luck hunter, but looks like you came to the wrong place." While the others had their weapons on him, the leader walked towards Cardin causally, but as he got close Cardin did something that shocked not only the tall Faunus but his fellow members and the captive family.

Cardin stuck his fingers into the Faunus's mouth.

Everyone was shocked and as Cardin pulled his left hand out before the guy could bite down, he reached into his pocket throw something at three of the four White-Fang.

They flinched but looked down to see that their chests were covered with glitter. They looked at each other and started laughing, even the leader.

"What was that about? Think you can make us leave by weirding us out."

Cardin didn't answer, but reached down and picked up a pinecone. He held it for a moment and as he did it started to glow slightly orange. He then threw it at a rock where it exploded like a firecracker. The White-Fang were speechless as Cardin started talking.

"My semblance allows me to charge anything with my aura and turn it into an explosive. Anything; a pinecone, a car or even" he looked at the tall Faunus "teeth."

The three members looked down at the glitter on their chests as the tall one started to hyperventilate. He now had 32 explosives in his mouth and no way of knowing if killing this hunter would trigger them.

"You know," Cardin said, a small smile on his face. "I used to think that all Faunus were little more than animals, beings that were naturally worth less than Humans. But I had my eyes opened, Faunus are people too" he turned to look at the family of four "and deserve to be tried like people. But you White-Fang, you are animals. Not because you're Faunus or have animal parts, but because you kill with no regard for life. It doesn't matter if you kill human's or even members of your own kind. So long as someone suffers, you're happy."

 **Insight increased by 5**

"You've killed enough people, now it's your turn to die."

"Wait we can tal.." The tall Faunus didn't finish as his head exploded. As bits of brain and bone flew everywhere, the other white-fang looked at each other.

Before they could talk their chests erupted, as if someone had replaced their organs with bombs. As they fell, Cardin heard the last one scream in pain. Looking over, he saw that the last member had Summer on his back and her hand through his torso. Cardin walked over to the family, who was looking at him with fear. Trying his best to look non threatening, he smiled.

"Is everyone ok?"

They stayed quiet and frozen so he tried a different tactic.

"My names Cardin, I'm a hunter-in-training at Beacon Academy. I'm sorry that I scared you if I got a little emotional back there."

One of the boys, the oldest around 13, smiled back.

"You're from Beacon?"

"That's right, my team was helping Riverwood village with the Grimm, but I got lost." he turned to the father "I need to get in contact with Beacon but my scrolls busted, can I get in contact with the school?"

"No, they were stripping the place for parts. It could take days or a week before the towers fully operational."

"Shit."

"But, I think I can rewire the machines to get a written message out. Maybe not to Vale but to Mistral for sure."

"That's...Amazing! How quick can you get it working?"

"I'll work on it soon but..." he stopped and looked at the dead old man. The mother walked towards the body with the two kids and kneeled down. "can you give us a few minutes?"

"Take all the time you need."

As the father got up, Cardin talked towards Summer.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. Your plan worked, but it almost caused your death."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

He looked to his left as the screen appeared.

 **Humanity increased by 50**

 **You saved (most of) the family from being killed.**

 **Kinhood increased by 25 (x4)**

 **You brutally killed the White-fang members.**

 **Kinhood has reached past one hundred and you have unlocked the first stage of Kinhood and locked the first stage of Beasthood. Congratulations!**

 **"To expand your way of thinking you have to open your mind's eye."**

"My mind's eye...what?"

But before he could continue, his body exploded with pain. He fell to the ground, not noticing that Summer was next to him. After a minute, the pain retreated and though took a few more minutes, Cardin eventually sat up with Summer's help.

Turning to her, he asked "What happened to me?"

She looked shocked "You...your eyes.."

Cardin didn't even respond, but shoot up and ran to the window of a cabin. His once darker blue eyes were now glowing and light blue. As he reached towards the glass, he noticed that the veins on the back of his hands were glowing the same colour. Rolling up his sleeve showed that the glowing went up his arm but stopped at the elbows. His finger nails had also changed, now a black colour, which looked like he had painted them.

'Great,' he thought 'just perfect. I'm starting to change into a 'Kin', whatever that is. But at least it's only the first stage. If I can keep myself from gaining anymore 'kin' points I should be good.'

"Friend?"

Cardin turned his head to see Summer looking worried.

"Are you alright? You smell different, and your body changed."

"I'm alright I guess. I feel fine, but who knows with this."

"What is happening to your body?"

"My blood was cursed when you bite me remember," which she did because the guilty/sad look reappeared on her face. "which I forgave you for. But my curse is different. It's my actions that could turn me more beastly like you or into a Kin, which I just entered the first stage of."

"Beast not so bad, so maybe Kin ok too?"

"I think both are equally bad but thanks for the pep talk Summer."

 **AVA** **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** **V**

After about an hour, the tiger Faunus had the tower working, or as best that he could. Him and Cardin were standing in the control room with Cardin's broken scroll plugged into the machine. Turns out the keyboard function was still working.

"You'll only have enough energy for one message so make it count."

Cardin typed as slowly as he could, as he couldn't see the finished massage. After a few minutes, he sent it and unplugged the scroll.

Walking out, he saw that the family was loading into the front of the moving van, and Summer was climbing into the back. The father turned to Cardin.

"The Van is fully fueled with extra dust in the back. We can get to Mistral allot faster with this."

"Awesome, hey thanks for helping me get a message out."

"You saved my family, it was the least I could do Hunter."

"Hey, can you drive a truck?"

He paused for a second "Can you?"

"Good point."

The father patted him on the back and walked towards the van. Cardin climbed in the back, shut the door and sat next to Summer. Most of the electronics had been removed so riding in the back was safe for the two.

As he felt the truck start to move as he spoke to her.

"We're going home."

"Home...friend?" Cardin looked at her. "Can you tell me anything about my daughters?"

Cardin smiled. "I got a few stories."

 **AVA** **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** **V**

Ruby didn't know why Professor Ozpin had called her team to his office, but when they got there it was already sunset. Miss Goodwitch was there and when they walked in Ozpin turned to them.

"Ah, team RWBY, thank you for coming."

"We got your message Professor. Did something happen?"

"Yes but in this case it's good news. As you know a few days ago Cardin Winchester was declared KIA after he was caught in an explosion in the village of Riverwood."

"Yeah we heard. I think Coco was skipping as she spread the news."

Ruby glared at Yang. As much as Cardin used to be a jerk, he didn't deserve to die like that.

"Thank you miss Xiao Long. But just a few hours ago we got a message from Haven Academy. It was sent to Mistral broadcasting but was handed to them after they found out who sent it."

Weiss looked surprised "Cardin's alive?"

"Yes, seems he made his way to a local broadcast tower and was able to send a message out. However, it was the what was in his message that made me call your team."

He clicked a few buttons on his desk and a screen appeared.

 _"Too whoeer reads this my name is CARdin WWinchester. Im a Student from Beacon Acadamy. I got spearted from my team and am now heading to Miatral from a adio tower near Riverwood. need help, no grimm but White Fagn in aRea. Moving by van and No travling alone, with Family of Four and missing hutner Summer Rose. Need help. in returning to Beacon."_

The screen lowered but Ruby didn't move. In his message, it said...

"Mom's alive?"

"Yes, or at least his message says as much. Normally I wouldn't believe it, but Cardin wouldn't have much to gain from adding her to the message. We would have sent help even if he was alone, and because her team didn't enjoy the spotlight, Summer's name isn't common knowledge. Which is why I'm sending you to Mistral Kingdom with miss Goodwitch. Looking over the maps, we can determine which village they will get to before landing in Mistral proper. If Summer is alive and is traveling with Cardin then they will need all the support they can get. His message also says that there are no Grimm in the area but what the White-Fang are doing in there is unknown at this time, so be careful. Good luck team RWBY, miss Goodwitch with meet you in the morning when you leave."

They walked into the elevator and went down. The team was silent the whole way to their dorm, but as soon as they passed the door frame, Yang turned and punched the wall.

The remaining members of RWBY look at each other as Weiss spoke "What was that for?"

"That prick!"

"Swear." Ruby said trying to break the tension.

"I bet he added that so he could get picked up! That asshole is using our mother to get himself rescued!"

"We don't know that Yang."

"They looked everywhere for her and didn't find her. NOW, when he just so happens to get left behind, she gets found. What are the odds Ruby?"

"But what if it's true?"

"That racist asshole is lying to get himself out of trouble Ruby! And now he's using our mother as a tool to save himself. When I see him...that bastard was better off dea.."

Before she could finish, there was a load smacking sound. It took Yang a second but she realized that it was her getting slapped that had made the noise. Looking forward, there was Ruby, her hand out and tears in her eyes.

"No one's better off dead Yang! And what if he's not lying! What if the reason we get to see mom again is because of him!" Ruby stopped and ran out. She could hear her teammates call out to her but she needed to be alone.

Stopping at the roof, Ruby pulled her knees to her chest. When she had heard that Cardin was 'dead' she was upset but not in grief. She hadn't known him that well and that she mostly saw him do for a time was bully others. But then she saw how he had tried to help Velvet but got Fox's fist instead, and how he was being nicer to people. It seemed like he was really trying to turn himself around. But it wasn't in till she heard how he 'died' did she start to get upset at people bad mouthing him. He had 'died' protecting his teammates and saving the villagers from the Grimm.

The same as her mother. She had sacrificed herself to save a team of beacon students and the caravan they were protecting. So maybe she was tying his 'death' to her mother's but it was still a sore spot...and Yang was being a jerk!

Still, there was one thing that she was afraid of; what if he was lying? Could she take getting her hopes crushed?

 **End of Day 3**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 82.5**

 **Beasthood - 03.0**

 **Kinhood - 117**

 **Insight - 21**

 **Day 4 Start**

Cardin's eye's slowly opened, only to see not the inside of a van but a dark void. His eyes wandered around in till it stopped on Brave Soul, who stood in the same place as before.

"Great, I'm here again."

"Aw, not happy to see me?"

"Well you are the one playing with our lives like pieces on a game board."

 **Insight increased by 1**

"True."

"So what do you need? You wouldn't have called me here if you didn't want to talk."

 **Insight increased by 1**

"I just wanted to say a few things. Firstly; congratulations on reaching the first stage on becoming a Kin!"

"Rrrrright. Quick question, what is a Kin?"

"Alien."

"No really."

"Really, all Kin are either aliens from a race called the Old Ones or Human's that have taken their blood and transformed."

Cardin really didn't know how to respond to that. How could he? He was turning into an alien?

"Shit."

"It's not so bad. But there are more important things to talk about. I saw that message you sent, very claver, but you left out important details, so I took the liberty of adding them for you." Brave snapped his fingers and the message he had sent appeared, but it looked different than the one he sent.

"Y...you put Summer in my message."

"Yep, I possessed the guy at the Mistral Broadcasting station and added it without him knowing."

"But if you told Ozpin about Summer he might send team RWBY!"

Brave smiled, the kind one does when they have already won at the game they are playing.

"He already has."

Cardin was pissed but before he could say anything Brave snapped his fingers and Cardin awoke.

 **AVA** **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** **V**

Cardin awoke in a panic but remembered that he was safe for the moment after seeing the inside of the van. By the way he felt the truck vibrate, it seemed that they had continued driving after stopping for the night. The trucks headlights were powerful but driving in a forest in the dark didn't seem safe, even if there was a dirt road. Looking over, he saw that Summer was still sleeping. Being as quite as he could, he pulled some of the left over deer from his pack and started eating. Looking ahead he started thinking to himself.

'What am I going to tell Summer. At first she would have rather stayed 'dead' then let her kids see her as she is. But now they were on their way. Shit.'

Cardin felt the van slowly stop. From yesterday, he knew that they were stopping for the kids. They were most likely getting restless again. Climbing out as quietly as possible, Cardin saw all four family members stretching. They must have been driving longer then Cardin thought. He pulled his mace from its holster, they were far enough from Riverwood that Grimm might be an issue. Though the parents weren't hunters, both had grabbed the guns from the now deceased White-Fang. Cardin walked over to them as the two kids started to run around, wanting to make the most of the pit-stop.

"Morning."

The mother smiled "More like afternoon, but it has been good."

"Any Grimm sightings?"

"Besides a few small Nevermore's nothing."

"Those aren't a problem, they even appear in the city sometimes. More of a pest than a monster."

The mother nodded but went to go check on the children after one tripped. Cardin turned to the father.

"Do you know how much farther to the next village?"

"About fours drive. We should be there by evening."

"Cool." Cardin said nodding. "Listen, my...companion is sick. She isn't contagious" 'unless she bites you.' "but she doesn't want allot of people noticing her. When we get to the village do you mind if you let me and her out about a mile up the road?"

 **Kinhood increased by 20**

 **Lied to the father**

 **"your pants are on fire...Asshole."**

The father looked a little put back at his favor but nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Cardin smiled "Thanks."

After a few minutes, Summer joined them outside. She and Cardin talked for a time, just staring into the distance. Eventually he told her about what Brave had done.

"My Gem and my Sun?"

"Yeah, apparently he altered my message to include you. Now Ozpin has sent the team to look for you."

"No," she said, shaking her head "nonononononononononono...I'm not ready, I'm not ready...they'll look at me, and hate me, I can't I can't, I can't..."

She stopped as Cardin hugged her.

"Listen, you're their mother. They'll love you no matter what you look like. So just take a deep breath and relax, ok?"

"*Inhale* *Exhale*, ok."

They stayed there for a few seconds, in till they heard something that made both of their hearts stop. The van started and took off. At first they were too shocked to move, but Cardin started to take off after them.

"Stop!" They didn't. 'Those bastards!'

"Stop!" the van started getting further away.

"I said STOP!" He reached out with his left hand hoping to get his message across. What he wasn't prepared for was a blue light to appear in his shoulder, the light came out towards the armpit and spiraled down his arm in till it reached his palm where it launched itself. The bolt traveled quickly, passing the truck and hitting a small tree. It fell over, luckily not on the road. It did, however, cause the truck to go faster and it quickly disappeared into the distance.

Cardin and Summer stood there, unable to move.

Summer couldn't believe it, they had left them behind. Cardin's pack was also still in the truck; they had no food, and no equipment besides what they had on them. Falling to her knees, she started to cry.

Cardin meanwhile was staring at the screen that had appeared.

 **Do to you reaching Kinhood stage 1, you have unlocked the Arcane Bolt**

 **Does large damage to a single target.**

 **"Boom goes the dynamite."**

 **1/2 stage 1 powers unlocked.**

(Authors note. If Cardin had Beasthood stage one, he would have unlocked the beast roar ability)

'Powers?' It made a kind of sense, although Summer wasn't the most mentally stable right now, her beast transformation had given her some benefits. While the Beasthood stat must increase physical abilities, Kinhood must do more unworldly things.

'He did say that the kin were aliens.' He thought, looking at his opening and closing fist.

"Friend?"

He heard Summer talk behind him "Yeah Summer?"

"Paper."

He turned and saw her holding a piece of paper, tears still running down her face.

"Was under rock."

Cardin unfolded it and read aloud.

 _I'm sorry, but I know something is up with you and your friend._

 _That glow in your eyes wasn't there before, and she_

 _is much to savage looking to be a Faunus. I'm sorry but for the good of my_

 _children I have to go. May you make it to safety and please forgive me._

Cardin gripped the paper, that bastard. He could kill him.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

'No! I can't get angry. If Kinhood increases when I'm a dick then Beasthood will increase if I become an angry dick. I need to calm down.'

Cardin breathed in and out several times before he got a hand on his temper. He was still pissed but he needed to be calm right now. Summer was having a breakdown, and him flying into a rage wouldn't help the situation.

He walked over to her and pulled her up.

"Summer, I need you to listen to me. I know you're sad but we need to keep moving. We don't have much food but we still have our water," as he gestured to the semi-large containers on their sides, "and we are still on the road. We will get to the next village, it just might take longer."

She sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes. She smiled a little and nodded.

"You're right."

They started to walk as a screen appeared

 **Humanity increased by 35**

 **Kept your temper in check.**

 **Humanity increased by 10**

 **Helped Summer Rose with her panic attack.**

 **Humanity has reached past one hundred. You are now protected against the mental effects of Kinhood/Beasthood Stage 2 (but not physical).**

 **"The smallest flicker of light travels farther than all the darkness in the world."**

"Friend?"

"Yes Summer?"

"Can you continue the story from last night?"

He smiled "Alright, so after Weiss got hit in the face with the pie the room became dead quiet."

 **AVA** **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** **V**

Team RWBY had been in the village of Cheydinhal for an hour and the sun was just starting to set. Miss Goodwitch had explained the situation to the locals and they were now taking rotations watching the south road, which mostly meant sitting in a lawn chair, staring at a dirt road for the past hour. It wasn't the worst assignment Weiss had gotten since going to Beacon, but due to Ruby's outburst yesterday, the airship ride over was mostly silent and there was still some awkwardness in the air.

"Hey Weiss? I'm sorry I made you worry yesterday."

"You should be. The last time one of our teammates ran out of the room, we didn't see her for three days. You nearly made my heart stop." The heiress looked at her partner, and noticed the sad and guilty look covering her face.

"*sigh* Ruby, remember what we talked about at the docks? We are a team, and more important we are partners. If there's something on your mind, I'm willing to listen."

Ruby looked away but started to talk. "When I was young, mom died protecting a team of Beacon students and the traveling caravan they were guarding."

"I'm...sorry."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago. It's...when I heard about how Cardin *finger quote* died * finger quote*, it kind of brought back some memories."

"I heard about it too. Though I think slapping your sister was somewhat uncalled for."

Ruby had the decency to blush before replying "You're right."

"Yang is angry because she doesn't want to get hurt. She was older when it happened and most likely remembers it more then you."

"I know. It's just...Cardin was trying. Not yelling at people, he stopped bullying the Faunus, I saw him actually READING his textbook Weiss. He was getting better. But the way the others took his death...even his own team really didn't seem to care."

"I will say that while he wasn't the must...wholesome person, I can't really continue to condemn him. In terms of views I wasn't much better."

"Weiss...?"

She stopped her "No, listen. How I acted towards Blake wasn't anything to be proud about. How can I say he doesn't disserve to be accepted when I was just as bad."

Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and gave her a small smile.

"Weiss, you aren't a bad person. The fact that you feel guilty about is proof of that, and you have changed for the better."

"But I still have trouble trusting some Faunus."

"It will take time Weiss, but you don't have to deal with this alone. Like you said; we're partners, we look out for each other."

"Thank you Ruby." she said, a smile also appearing.

The conversation stopped when they heard the sound of an engine. Looking, they saw a white moving van, just breaking the horizon.

"Weiss, call the others."

By the time the van got to the village a small crowd had formed, but most were sent away by Goodwitch. Team RWBY watched as a tiger Faunus got out of the front followed by what they assumed to be his family.

Ruby was looking around and spoke in a whisper to her team.

"I don't see mom."

Blake narrowed her eyes "Or Cardin for that matter."

Miss Goodwitch must have heard them, as she walked forward to speak with the father, moving concerned citizens away from the family.

"Excuse me but I must speak with you."

The father turned to look at her but became shocked at seeing her and even paled when he saw RWBY behind her.

"W..what do you need?"

"We are looking for two people, a young man with burnt orange hair and a woman about my age. Do you know where they are?"

"Ah, we split up after the radio tower. They sent us ahead with the van."

She narrowed her eyes "That's not what my student's message said."

"It's the truth."

Blake's voice came from the back end of the truck, it seemed no-one had seen her disappear.

"If you're telling the truth," she said holding up a backpack "then why do you have a pack with Beacons insignia on it."

The man paled even more as Professor Goodwitch got right in his face.

"Where are they?"

"We...we left them about five hours back." (Authors note. So even if it was just five hours, if the van was going 50 km pour hour (31miles per hour) that equals out to 250 km's (155miles) and a healthy person can walk 25 km (15 miles) in a day without hurting themselves. So five hours in a van is a ten day journey by foot. Ouch.)

Goodwitch recoiled a little but regained her composure. " Both of them, the boy and the woman?"

"Yes." Team RWBY looked at each other, seemed Cardin wasn't lying.

"Why?" came a small voice, it was hard to hear mostly because Ruby had her head hanging, looking at the ground. "Why would you leave them behind?"

The mother then choice to speak up. "We had no choice. There was something wrong with them."

She had team RWBY's and Miss Goodwitch's entire attention.

"Explain."

"That boy, at the tower he collapsed and when he got up, his eyes and veins were glowing. And that woman didn't look natural."

"You better be start making sense." Yang said, creaking her knuckles.

"She...she looked like someone had crossed a human with a Beowolf. She had fur and claws, she spoke in these...weird sentences, like she was half mad."

Ruby ran up to her, "Did she have silver eyes? Like mine?"

"Ahhhh...yes, I think she did."

Using her powers Goodwitch moved Ruby away from the woman.

"Did they say why they were like this?"

"The boy, he said that she was sick. He said it wasn't contagious but then he didn't have that glow when he first got there but it appeared after he killed those White-Fang goons. He must have caught it too. "

"Wait!" Blake looked shocked, as if someone had told her that her books had been set on fire. "He killed them?"

"Ah," the two parents looked at each other and the mother continued. "yes, though to be fair they had just shot my father, and had guns trained on him. Hard to feel sorry for them after that and holding us hostage."

Blake's hands coiled into fists, as much as she hated what the White-Fang were doing, she still saw them as misguided. Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and Blake began to calm down. She didn't know the whole story, as far as she knew he didn't have a choice. She would wait to hear what he had to say.

"Were they still on the road?"

"Yes, they were."

Miss Goodwitch sighed "*sigh* At least they will be easy to find," She stopped and looked at the sunset "but it will need to wait for morning. Traveling will be unsafe in the dark. We will stay in the Bullhead tonight and leave in the morning." She turned to the father. "And you will give me all the information you can, even if it takes all night."

"What?"

"As far as I'm concerned you left one of my students and, from what you've told us, a sick woman to fend for themselves in a forest with," she nodded towards the pack "no supplies. Either you help us or you will have the privilege of facing a fully trained huntress in combat."

Team RWBY looked at each other as Yang whispered to Weiss, "Remind me not to piss her off."

The father nodded his head and followed after her as the professor started to walk away. While his family followed, Ruby walked to the south road and stared into the distance. Weiss looked at Yang and elbowed her. Yang was about to yell but stopped when the white-haired princess nodded towards the team leader. Sighing, she walked to her younger sister but stood there, unable to say anything. Before she could say one word however, Ruby span around and hugged her. While Yang could only see her hair, the wetness on her chest meant that she was crying.

"She's alive Yang. Moms alive."

Yang's arms wrapped around her sister as she started to cry too. The two other members of RWBY looked at each other and walked away. The sisters could use the time alone.

 **AVA** **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** **V**

 **Do to you reaching Kinhood stage 1, you have unlocked the Healing Bell**

 **Summon and Ring a spirit bell to heal you and those around you**

 **"Needs more Cowbell."**

 **2/2 stage 1 powers unlocked.**

Cardin signed as he sat down, he had just finished healing himself after he had fallen down a hill in the near dark. Summer was fine, mostly due to her having better night vision, but she wasn't fast enough to warn the hunter in training. Luckily his powers had kicked in again he was able to heal himself as Summer started a fire and put the lizards she had caught over it. Turns out that even she will cook something if it looks unappealing enough.

He looked around and saw the red eyes from earlier. The Nevermore, about the size of a small dog, had been following them for an hour, but there was something up with it. Not to mention what happened to the Creeps they had run across. They had been walking on the road for about an hour and a half then a group of three Creeps jumped on the road. While they were at first aggressive, after actually seeing both Cardin and Summer they seemed to be confused and walked away.

Whatever Brave had infected the two of them with seemed to confuse the Grimm. Summer herself confirmed that after becoming mostly beast the Grimm had left her alone for the most part. Which means that he is still picked up by the Grimm via his human emotions, the fact that they didn't even attack showed that Cardin was already losing that humanity.

'I don't if I should be thankful or worried.'

"Ouch!"

He turned and saw that Summer had burned her hand when she grabbed her lizard.

'I guess the scales heated up.' "Here give me your hand."

He concentrated and summoned the bell.*Ring* The blue pulse that rang from it covered Summer's hand and the burns disappeared, it was quickly becoming handy.

"Thank you friend."

"No problem."

Cardin turned his head as he heard a noise to his left. Looking, he saw that the small Nevermore was standing on the log he was leaning on and was staring at his hand.

'Is it curious about the bell?'

He summoned it again and rang it. The Grimm looked entranced by the sound, so he rang it again. After the forth ring, the Nevermore fell over. At first he thought that he had killed it, but as it stood up it started to glow. The normally red markings and eyes turned light blue and it jumped back on the log. Speechless, he turned to see that Summer was wide eyed too. It seemed that enough of her hunter training was still remembered, as she knew that this kind of thing doesn't happen.

While he was looking at her two screens appeared.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have cured a Grimm of this aggression towards humanity and adopted it.**

 ***Warning! Bell does not work on larger Grimm and the ability is limited to one at a time.***

 **"But Daddy, I want two!"**

 **Kinhood increased by 25**

 **Used the power of the Kin to bewitch a Grimm for the first time**

 **"Why shouldn't we fight fire with fire?"**

Summer was the first to speak up. "What happened?"

"I...I cured a Grimm of its aggression."

"...How?"

"The bell, it did...something to it."

The Nevermore flow into Cardin's lap and fell asleep as Cardin's shocked face slowly turned into a frown.

"I can't go one day without something weird happening."

 **Insight increased by 1**

 **End of Day 4**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 127.5**

 **Beasthood - 03.0**

 **Kinhood - 162**

 **Insight - 23**


	3. Day 5

**I don't own Bloodborne, RWBY or anything else I reference.**

 **Edited right away at the expense of Homework.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Start of Day 5**

It had been a couple hours since Cardin and Summer had started to walk along the road when Summer asked him something.

"Can I name it?"

"You want to name the Nevermore?"

"Yes, please."

Cardin looked at the Grimm resting on his shoulder, then back at her. The puppy dog eyes she was giving him were oddly familiar.

"Sure, why not?"

Using his hand, he moved the Grimm to her shoulder. The bird seemed to like her, as it started rubbing his head against her cheek. Cardin watched the scene with a smile, the woman who wasn't fully human seemed to get along with the Grimm that didn't act like one.

"So what do you want to name him?"

"Crow."

"Crow? You want to name the raven Grimm 'Crow'?"

"It...reminds me of someone I knew."

"Well, if that's the reason then I can't really argue with you. Besides, it kind of fits."

It was something Summer had been doing for a while now. She was calling people or things by nicknames to help her remember, like how she kept calling him friend or how she called Ruby and Yang, her Gem and her Sun. She would revert to names if she had a moment of clarity but most of the time, she was stuck with her nicknames. Seems 'Crow' was someone important to her, someone she wanted to remember if her mind went again.

"Friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have family at home? Someone waiting for you?"

Cardin looked away, a slight frown on his previously happy face. "No one besides my team."

Summer looked a little hurt. "Is your family..."

"My dad is alive but...let's just say we don't talk much anymore. The Winchester Family is upper class and he didn't like my new stance on the Faunus. I still love him, I mean he's my father, but he was unable to expect that I had changed and our last fight had an...impact on our relationship."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled at her "I would rather not have such a toxic person in my life. I've learned that recently." She smiled back and they continued on in silence.

They eventually got go a bridge, the wide river was flowing heavily despite the lack of rain. The large drop to the water meant that filling their canteens wasn't possible unless they found a low point in the river.

Cardin and Summer walked to the other side and began to follow the water, with Summer clawing the trees so they could find their way back.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

It took Team RWBY a four hours drive but they were close to where the family had left Cardin and Summer. The Jeep they were borrowing had room for all five huntresses but if they found the two they were looking for, it would be a tight fit. They eventually got to a bridge, stopping so that they didn't cross it, they pulled over and got out.

Miss Goodwitch turned to her students "Alright, this is the last landmark before we get to their last known location. Everyone look around. We need to know if we should keep going or if we pasted them."

The team nodded and began to look around. It took a few minutes but Yang discovered foot prints on the far side of the bridge. One were the large metal boots that Cardin wore and the other looked human but ended in claw marks.

Ruby looked shock "These footprints, is what that said lady true? Did something happen to mom?"

Miss Goodwitch spoke "We will worry about that later. Right now we need to find where they went."

After they split up, Yang walked to the edge of the bridge and leaned on the railing. Blake, knowing her partner, walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just worried. That lady got me and Ruby all freaked out. For years mom's just been dead, but just when we find out she's alive, we learn that she's sick with something. Just can't catch a break."

"At least she's alive."

"You said it."

They had fallen into a silence when it happened. Something flow out of the trees and hit Blake in the back of the head. Yang reached out to grab her, but she was too late. The cat Faunus fell forward into the river.

"Blake!" The noise caused the other hunters to look at her, easily guessing what had happened due to her reaching towards the water.

Before Yang could follow something jumped from the trees, and landed on her. Knocking it off, revealed the Grimm; shaped like a large monkey, the Grimm had big teeth and a boney spike on the end of its tail. Most interestingly it carried a tree branch which it raised in the air before screaming.

"Oooooh ahh aahhh aaah!"

Miss Goodwitch looked worried, "Screamers!"

The trees exploded with Grimm, dozens of the creatures attacked at once, each carrying an improved weapon of some kind. The four hunters burst into action but for each they cut down two more seemed to appear.

After a minute of fighting Goodwitch made a tough choice. "Everyone back in the jeep!"

Ruby cried out. "What about Blake?!"

"We can't help her if we die, we'll lead the Grimm away and return."

Yang looked to the edge of the bridge and was considering jumping when Goodwitch grabbed the brawler with her semblance and stuffed her into the jeep. Not wasting a minute, Goodwitch turned on the car and drove, leading the Grimm away from the village. Unnoticed by RWBY, the professor had unshed tears in her eyes. They had come to save two hunters but might have lost a third.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin, Summer and Crow were taking a small break. It had taken them an hour to find a low point in the river, but thanks to their patience they were able to refill their canteens. They were now resting, with Summer and Cardin resting their feet in the water.

"Ahhhhhhh, the water's so nice on my feet."

"How are your feet, you don't wear shoes or boots?"

"They don't hurt that much, been without shoes for years. Gotten used to it."

"Shity."

As they got up, Crow cawed and flow over the river. Cardin and Summer followed the Grimm and saw someone floating downstream. Summer jumped in without a thought, and grabbed the person but it wasn't in till she put the person on the ground did Cardin recognize her.

"Blake?"

"She's not breathing!"

Cardin jumped down and began to do CPR. However, after a couple of times it didn't seem to be working.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

However, an idea popped in his head. He summoned his bell and charged it with his aura. Taping the bell on her chest caused the pulse to transform into a small shockwave. The pulse traveled through Blake, and normally it would have knocked the air out of a person.

But in this case, he was targeting the water.

The pulse worked; Blake coughed up the water and Cardin resumed CPR, and sure enough, Blake began to breathe again. However, she was still out so he rang the bell a few times, just to be sure.

After, Cardin fell back. That trick with the bell seemed to eat at his energy quickly but it worked.

He sat up after a moment.

"How is she? Do you hear her heartbeat? And does she have the curse now?"

Summer had her ear to Blake's chest "She's breathing and I don't think she has the curse. I think it needs to be put right into the blood. But I'm not sure...I hope she's ok."

"Yeah, me too."

"You spoke her name, is she familiar to you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"Blake is on Team RWBY with Ruby and Yang. So if she's here, that means the other members are close."

Summer looked shocked, but nodded and silently prayed that her daughters were alright. They looked at Blake.

"However, we can't move if Blake's out, even if the bell healed her."

"We make camp?"

Cardin looked up, by the sun it was either just before or just after noon. A little early to make camp for the day, but they really didn't have a choice. As much as he wanted to be closer to the road, for the moment, they were stuck.

"Yeah, let's make camp. Better to abandon it later then to be stuck without one when it gets dark."

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Damn it!"

The four hunters had indeed returned to the bridge, but it had taken over two hours to out run the Grimm, regroup and return. In that time, the Grimm had ruined most of the tracks that the two missing hunters had made and any trace of Blake was gone.

Yang was taking it poorly, not that Ruby or Weiss were much better. Both were unset at the very least. The two were standing on the village end of the bridge, looking at their teammate.

They searched as long as they could, but with the closest human settlement being five hours drive, they needed to leave before it got dark and they were driving blind.

Miss Goodwitch sighed as she looked at the sun getting lower in the distance "We need to leave. We will continue tomorrow."

Yang turned to her "Blake's out there somewhere hurt or worse. How can you say we'll 'pick this up tomorrow'?"

"Miss Xiao Long, do you know why we teach parents on airships to attach their oxygen masks before attaching their child's? Because they can't help their children if they are incapacitated. It's the same thing here. If we get hurt looking for Miss Belladonna, the nearest medical attention is five hours away. Besides," She pulled her Scroll, "her aura is still green and her vitals are fine, if a little low. She is fine but we won't be if we go walking around the forest at night. I will get in contact with General Ironwood and Mistral tonight to organize a larger rescue. You have my word."

"Why didn't you do that before?! Why didn't we ask them in the first place?!"

"I'm sorry Yang, but I didn't expect this to happen!"

The students jumped back, they had never seen Miss Goodwitch lose her cool before.

"I am just as worried about your teammate as you are. But we can't help her or the others if we get hurt. This was supposed to be a quick pick at the village Yang, but this was beyond out our control and our foresight. We will return tomorrow. I promise."

The remainder of team RWBY looked at each other and nodded. They got in the Jeep and drove away.

As they sped towards Cheydinhal, Goodwitch auto-dialed general Ironwood. As a professor, her scroll had a satellite uplink feature that her students scrolls lacked.

"This is the office of general Ironwood, can I take a message?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'm an instructor at Beacon Academy. I need to talk to James Ironwood."

"I'm sorry but the general has ordered me too..."

"You put me through to James right now or the next I see him, he'll know exactly who to blame for his secretary's new broken nose!"

"...please hold."

The teammates looked at each other and, despite the situation, giggled to themselves. Team JNPR was never going to believe it.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin and Summer had long ago set up camp, and were now relaxing; he had removed his armor and jacket and she had removed her clock. The last few days had been rough, both physically and emotionally, for the duo so a day of rest might have been just the thing they needed. Blake had been placed near the fire and had most of her unnecessary clothing removed in order to dry them and to keep her from getting sick.

Although he knew that a person's clothes not only stopped being useful after getting wet, but leaving them on would lower her body tempureture. Even in a 'not that cold' forest there was always a chance she could get Hypothermia.

'I'm lucky Summer was here to do it though. She might have killed me if I was alone.'

Though she still had a sports bra and underwear and Cardin's jacket as a blanket, one of the unnecessary clothing had been, unfortunately, her bow.

Though the shock of her...ears had disappeared quickly. She had always spoken out for Faunus rights and was defensive to the point of almost obsession. This reveal was simply the last piece of the puzzle.

Her scroll was damaged too, the water having shorted the electronic device after being submerged.

'You'd think that they would be made from tougher stuff what with all the shit we deal with but no.'

He looked to his left and saw Summer jump out of the water. She shook herself dry and took the fish out of her mouth, the tenth one today. They would needed the food, now that there was a third mouth to feed. As she dropped it to the ground Cardin removed the ones from over the fire. As he waited for one to cool down Crow flow onto his shoulder. Tearing off a small piece, he flicked it into the air, causing Crow to fly up and grab it.

"I think I'm starting to like this little guy."

He looked at Summer who was busy tearing into a cooked fish, having not heard him. It was almost relaxing, being out in the wilderness. If it wasn't for being lost, cursed and having little to no supplies, he might have wanted to stay out here for a few more days.

'I should go camping the next time Beacon has a holiday.'

The silence was broken by a groan, and the three travelers turned to the Faunus, who was holding her head in pain. Cardin got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, take it easy. Are you alright?"

Blake opened her eyes. At first she looked right into Cardin's before looking down at herself. Cardin followed them only to put his hands up in the air.

"Wait, it isn't wh..."

Blake pounced with energy near dead people don't normally have. Pinning him to the ground on his back, she spoke.

"Where are my clothes?"

Before Cardin could respond, Blake felt two large hands grab her shoulders. The person wasn't visible to Blake, but Cardin got a clear picture...of Summer Rose about to bite.

Moving quickly, Cardin moved his arm up into the path, and took the bite himself. He already had her curse but Blake didn't. The last thing they needed was for Brave getting his hands on a third 'player'.

"GAHHHHHHH!" 'God do those still hurt!'

Both huntresses jumped back. Blake, because of the situation and Summer because the yell had brought her out of it. Blake was looking at Summer with fear, unable to understand what had almost bit her.

But Summer had a much worse reaction. For days she had been moving away from the beastly side, letting her human mind work. But in an instant, all that work had almost disappeared. Cardin and her locked eyes, only for Summer to go running off on all fours.

"Summer!? Damn it, Crow!" Blake jumped at the sight of the Nevermore, but Cardin was too busy to notice. "Follow her, don't let her out of your sight." The Grimm cawed and flow away into the forest. After a second or two Cardin noticed the blood flowing from the wound and the pain that came with it.

"Shit, that still really hurts."

 **Humanity increased by 25**

 **Took a bullet for a classmate.**

 **Kinhood increased by 30**

 **Sent the bird to look after Summer after failing at stopping her from running away.**

 **"Good Job."**

'Fucker.'

He summoned his bell and rang it, watching as the blue pulse knotted the wound back together, but left a scar.

'I guess it only completely heals smaller wounds.' "*sigh*"

"What the hell?!"

"Fuck, now I have to deal with this."

"Excuse me?"

'Oops, did I say that out loud?'

"Blake, I will explain everything, but I first I need you to calm down. Ok? And put on your clothes, I won't look."

She waited for a second but nodded. Blake put on the rest of her outfit, but didn't notice the absent bow, 'she must not notice that it's gone.' and sat back down.

"It's been a long five days, so sorry but I'm going to give you the short version. It started when I blow up a Alpha Death Stalker and got left behind in Riverwood. After waking up, I went into the forest, and reached a cave after following some tracks. Turns out it was Summer, though I didn't who exactly she was in till we pieced together her name."

" 'We', she didn't know who she was."

"Not right away, no. You see, she got infected with a type of...sickness that causes Beasthood...and not in the Faunus kind before you jump on me. I mean you saw her, there's no Faunus alive with that level of animal features."

She nodded, it seemed that she thought the same.

"The sickness and the isolation slowly tore away at her mind. When I first found she was half crazy. Even now, with her regaining some of her human side again, she'll still do some things based on instinct, like how she tried to bite you. Which is good that she didn't because, as it turns out that the sickness is spread though fluid to blood contact and I'm already infected."

"You're infected too?"

"Yeah, although mine is a little different. I won't get into it but understand that me and her are in this...game that being played. Our only chance is to reach Beacon Academy. If both me and Summer reach the statue outside of Beacon, we'll be cured."

"The statue? What does it have to do with finding a cure?"

"Nothing, it's just the finish line. I know this is going to sound crazy, but the reason we even have this...curse is because a person gave it to Summer to keep her alive. Speaking of which, you didn't meet or talk to anyone while your sleeping did you?"

"Noooooo, why?"

"He's the guy who this curse comes from and meeting him is the first step in getting the curse, at least for me. If you didn't see him that means the CPR I gave you didn't affect you."

"CPR!?"

"Relax you weren't breathing and I panicked. You're lucky I have my bell or you would have been fish food."

She crossed her arms "So, who is he? The source of the curse."

"Alien."

She rolled her eyes. "No really."

"Really, he said that he is a 'Human old one' and that the Old One's were a race of alien creatures."

"Sure Cardin."

"Right, because my now glowing eyes and veins are normal. Nothing alien or strange about it."

She looked sceptical, which is understandable at least.

"Say I believed you. What now?"

"First we find Summer and make camp for the night. The Sun's starting to go down and not all of us have Faunus night vision."

Her eyes went wide and she reached for the bow that wasn't here.

"Yeah sorry about that, Summer took most of your clothes off to dry. We didn't know about your bow in till after and by then we already knew."

"You're...apologizing?"

"Of course. What am I," Cardin smiled with a shit eating grin "an animal?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. 'The nerve.'

" *sigh* Allot as happened in my life that has made me think about what it means to be human, events both recent and a little while ago. So Blake, pay attention cause I'm only doing this once."

 **Insight increased by 1**

Cardin got up and walked to Blake. She stood up on reflex and looked him in the eyes.

"For bullying your friends and your people; Blake, I'm really, truly sorry."

She looked for any lies or hidden messages in his speech or face, years of working in the White-Fang had taught her to notice small ticks that gave people away, but she couldn't find any.

'He's telling the truth or else a really good liar. No, this is the person whose ears go red if he lies about doing his homework, he really is apologizing!'

"Cardin," She looked down, trying to find the right words, "it might be some time before I fully trust you, but...I want accept. After talking with Weiss, I learned that sometimes you have to let old fires die out to move on. I can't stay mad at you while forgiving others when they are sorry. Besides, it's not like I've the most spotless past myself, so if you're truly willing to move on then, I will too." She smiled and looked at him "Though you still need to work on that attitude of yours."

"No promises on that last one, but I'll try." Cardin stuck his hand out "Acquaintances?"

She grabbed it "Acquaintances."

 **Humanity increased by 25**

 **Helped heal old wounds**

They smiled at each other before he sit by the fire and she went to grab her bow. "There's still one thing Cardin. What happened to the White-Fang from your message?"

"Shit, listen. I'm not going to say that I was in the right. But you have to believe me when I say that they would have killed me and a family had I not stopped them. I maybe shouldn't have killed them but at that point they had shot a guy and I needed to act and I got really emotional. I'm really sorry."

She nodded. "We meet the family and they said the same. I'm sorry to interrogate you like this but I had to make sure. You understand, right?"

"No, I get it. Don't worry. I don't exactly have the best track record. Though..." He smiled "I did make the team at Signal Academy."

She groaned "That was awful."

"It couldn't have been worse than anything Yang has said."

"True, but that still doesn't make it good."

A caw interpreted the conversation as Crow came flying back. He landed on Cardin's shoulder as Blake jumped to her feet.

"Crow? What's wrong? Is Summer ok?"

The Grimm nodded and flow off but hovered in between two trees. Seemed he wanted them to follow him. Cardin got up and began to pack, grabbing some fish, Summer's clock and a makeshift torch. As he put on his armor, he looked at Blake to see her staring at Crow.

He shook his head. "I'll explain on the way. Right now we have to move...oh" he said, reaching behind a nearby rock "here's your weapon. Didn't want you shooting someone when you woke up."

"R..right. That's fine, just explain."

'This is going to be a long night.'

 **Insight increased by 1**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"So this screen told you that you cured it's aggression with that bell I saw earlier?"

"Something like that. And it's not really a physical screen, but more of an illusion. It's not a solid thing but just an image my mind projects and it's just there to tell me how far along my stats are or if something comes up. I can't command it to appear."

"It almost sounds like a semblance."

"Kinda, although sometimes I feel like it hates me."

 **Insight increased by 1**

"Have you told Summer about this screen?"

"Are you kidding? She gets teary eyed if I even bring up the curse, though I have mentioned that mine is different than hers."

They had been walking for ten minutes, not far but hard for Cardin in the dimming light, even with a torch. Blake was still a little reserved around him but she was at least willing to talk.

After a few more minutes Crow flow to the entrance of a cave with a dead Ursa outside.

"Hey Blake? You see anything in here?"

"I see Summer, but she's too far in for me to see what she's doing."

"Ok. Listen, when we go in, stay behind me. The last thing we need is Summer biting you and you getting sucked into this."

"Alright, I'm right behind you."

They walked in, Cardin holding the torch out in front of him. As they got near the back of the cave Cardin finally saw Summer; she was hunched over and cowering.

"Summer?"

"Go away." She said in a quiet voice.

"Not in till you tell me what's wrong."

"*Sniff* I almost bite her. I lost myself again, just like with you. I lost Summer Rose again. She almost disappeared. Almost gone forever."

'She's talking in that weird way again.' "It's alright. You didn't bite her and I healed myself. Everything's fine." He kneeled down, trying to look into her eyes.

"It's not. Summer wasn't strong enough, I wanted to bite, wanted to eat." Blake recoiled a bit at that revelation. Summer grabbed her head as she cried harder. "*Sob* I'm a beast, best forgotten and left behind. Tell my Gem and my Sun I died. Tell them I'm gone forever."

Cardin was looking really uncomfortable. He sighed and looked behind him at Blake and they began to mouth-talk back and forth.

"'I need your help here.'"

"'What do I say?'"

"'Tell her you forgive her or tell her about Ruby and Yang.'"

"'Didn't you tell her anything about them?'"

He gave her a flat look "'I'm the bully who no-one likes, you're their teammate. Between the two of us, whose word going carry more weight?'"

"'You are a jerk.'''

Blake walked towards Summer and kneeled down beside Cardin.

"Miss Rose?"

Summer looked up at her but looked down quickly, seems that her guilt was eating at her to that extent.

"When you attacked me, you only did it when I attacked Cardin. You reacted like any else who just watched their...friend being hurt."

"'Why the long pause on friend Blake?'"

"'No reason.'"

"But...*sob* but I tried to.."

"You reacted like your instincts told you to. You are unwell Miss Rose, no one blames the sick for coughing. What you do while in this state, isn't your fault. I know Ruby and Yang would feel the same."

"How do you know?"

"Cardin many have told you this but I'm the same team as Ruby and Yang is my partner. I know what they are like Miss Rose. When they found out you were sick, they were so worried for you. They still love their mother Miss Rose and they miss you."

"*Sob* Really?" Summer said looking up.

"Really. I forgive you for trying to bite me. Everything's going to be alright Miss Rose."

Cardin and Blake stood up, both holding their hands out for Summer to take. She grabbed both with a smile.

"C...Could you call me Summer? It helps me remember."

"Alright Summer."

They walked back to camp in silence and settled in for the night.

"So m..Ruby and Yang are on your team, who's the forth?"

"Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Company."

Cardin zoned out for a bit as they began to talk. It was nice that Summer was able to connect to someone else.

"Do you have someone you want to mate with?"

"THBPBPTHPT!"

He smiled as Blake choked on her spit.

'Looks like she got someone else with that question.'

"Why would you ask that?!"

Summer looked confused "You smell of a male. I can tell he's been around you often."

"I don't want to mate with Sun."

"Why? Is he too young like Ruby?"

"Ruby?"

"That's what Friend said. Ruby is too young for mating."

'Fuuuuuuck me.'

Cardin sat up. Though it was darker, Blake and Summer had no trouble seeing the red colour his face had turned.

"I told you already; that wasn't it."

He saw Blake's grin spread across her face.

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Summer..."

"He said she was adorable and that she always sees the best in someone. That's why he likes her."

Blake looked at Cardin a large grin on her face. "Outstanding."

"Whatever kitten," Blake's grin dropped a bit "I'm going for a walk."

'She is never going to let me live this down.'

 **Insight increased by 1**

He stood up and walked to the river as the screen appeared.

 **Humanity increased by 30**

 **Helped Summer overcome her self-hatred.**

 **Humanity increased by 10**

 **Helped Blake and Summer connect**

 **Humanity has reached past two hundred. You are now protected against the mental effects of Kinhood/Beasthood Stage 3 (but not physical) and will automatically unlock a stage three power when reaching the second stage of Beasthood or Kinhood**

 **Kinhood increased by 10**

 **Used Blake's heritage for a comeback for the first time**

 **"Sick burn bro."**

 **Kinhood has reached past two hundred and you have unlocked the second stage of Kinhood and locked the second stage of Beasthood. Congratulations!**

 **Humanity stage two unlock.**

 **A Call Beyond.**

 **Unleash a cluster of Small Arcane Bolts that do medium damage.**

"Fuck, here it comes."

Like before the pain came quickly, but this time it was much worse. Cardin's scream caught the attention of his two campmates who watched as he fell face first into the river.

"Cardin!" "Friend!"

Summer was already in the river when Blake got to the water's edge. Summer pulled Cardin up and placed him on the ground. Unlike Blake however, he was still breathing and awake.

However, his transformation caused them to look at each other. The glowing veins were more noticeable and went to this shoulders. His hair had grown longer but was whitening, and was now a light orange. His skin, while mostly still the same, had a bluish tint to it and the glow from his irises now covered them completely, leaving only too oval's where his eyes once were.

Blake looked down at her former enemy. This was the curse? He had told her that he was on stage one a little while ago, so this must be stage two. She had no way of knowing how many stages there were, but if this was stage two...how much worse was it going to get?

 **End of Day 5**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 217.5**

 **Beasthood - 03.0**

 **Kinhood - 202**

 **Insight - 26**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

And here is chapter three. So a new thing I'll be doing is whenever I post a new chapter, I'll post a reedited version of the pervious chapter with it as well as a post "nit picked" version of the new chapter. It'll have just minor grammar and spelling changes so don't worry about plot stuff. I know it's understandable, but I can get a little frustrated when you see a stories been updated but to see there's no new chapter. It's just life, so to avoid that I'll post all on the same day.

And here is chapter three, which introduces a third resucee to the mix. My first thought was to do Yang but most of my friends thought that Blake would make a better choice as her background would cause some friction.

One thing I wanted people to remember is that I am writing "The most interesting parts of a person's life"(an old writing technique, although bastardized here) so you should expect some bonding to be happening between the characters off screen.

Oh well, that's enough of that. Anyway here is the new chapter, I hope it's good and here's looking forward to the next one. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, fav'd, followed or even read my story. Thank you so much, it really means allot.

Cheers!


	4. Day 6

**I don't own Bloodborne, RWBY or anything else I reference.**

 **Edited right away at the expense of Homework.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Start of Day 6**

The remainder of team RWBY and Glynda stood in front of the jeep. They had gotten in touch with James Ironwood the night before, who was now explaining his situation to them via Miss Goodwitch's scroll.

"Currently, I cannot send any military resources due most of it now being charged with festival security and Mistral is preoccupied with an increase in Grimm to the north, so they can't aid in the search. However, I can send a few unmanned drones to your location."

Team RWBY looked at each other before Ruby spoke up "Unmanned Drones?"

"Yes, they move quickly and with an infrared, high focus camera they can detect a person's body heat through a forest canopy. While I can only lend them for the day, they can cover the forested area that they are in. I will get the data and relay the information to you. It will take a few hours but the trip down there will give you the time you need."

Glynda nodded. "Thank you James. Hopefully you can find them."

"It's no problem Glynda, though don't forget what you owe me."

She signed. "Yes I remember James."

He smiled "Good, don't forget to wear something nice."

Glynda turned off her scroll and turned towards the team. While Ruby and Weiss looked a little shocked, Yang had a suggestive smile on her face. As Yang opened her mouth, Miss Goodwitch interrupted her.

"Miss Xiao Long, you say one word and you will be given a 50 page extra credit assignment when we get back. Single spaced."

Yang closed her mouth so fast that Ruby and Weiss heard her teeth slam together.

"*Sigh* Ok, you heard Mr. Ironwood; everyone in the jeep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin, Summer, Blake and Crow had traveling along the road for an hour when they heard the jets. While still high in the air, they were low enough that they made quite a bit of noise when they flow by. Blake and Summer were forced to cover their hears when the roars got overhead but Cardin was able to catch a glimpse as they sped by.

Blake looked at Cardin through clenched eyes. "What was that?"

"Those were Atlas Recon Jets. They take high resolution pictures over a large territory very quickly."

"Recon Jets? Are they looking for us?"

"That or there's a possible treat to Atlas security in these forests, which I doubt."

"Miss Goodwitch most have called them. Her and General Ironwood have a history, and she most likely called in a few favours."

Cardin smiled "Considering that Ironwood was staring at her for half the dance, then danced with her for the other half, I can guess what those favours were."

She nodded "True."

"Well, those jets defiantly saw us, and if Ironwood did send those than Miss Goodwitch and team RWBY are coming for us. Let's keep moving."

His two humanoid companions nodded and they continued on their way.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

They had been walking for a few more hours and were about to take a break when they heard something in the distance, a horrible crashing noise. They quickly ran to the spot but even at a fast pace it took them almost ten minutes to reach the source; a destroyed jeep that had rammed itself into a tree.

Blake was the first to speak "That's the Jeep we came in!". At that the three ran to the car, and checked it; most of the windows were smashed, and the metal had been dented. Large claw marks also ran on the outside.

"Dark ones."

"They were attacked on their way here, but where are they?"

"Wait.." Summer put up her hands and the world went quiet...until the sounds of a sniper rifle firing cut through the air.

Blake's bow twitched with rach round being fired "That's Crescent Rose, Ruby's in trouble." She looked into the forest and pointed. "This way." All three ran forward with Crow flying next to Summer. The sounds were getting closer and closer until they got to a clearing.

Ruby had positioned herself on a rock pile which was leaning a cliff, the unconscious bodies of her teammates and teacher were behind her. Below was a pack of at least 50 Beowolves circulating the pile, trying to find an opening.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

"Blake," Cardin said looking at her. For a second Blake was reminded that the former enemy in front of her was a team leader, and how his tone seemed to carry an authority that Ozpin most have seen when he was first organizing the teams. "I need you on that pile, help Ruby at range but take out anything that get's close. She is our only long range fighter so stick to close and mid range enemies. I'll give you a boost."

She nodded. "Right."

She jumped in the air as Cardin took a swing with his mace, and she grabbed hold of it as it passed under her. Cardin carried her along and again swung his weapon, this time as if he was swinging a bat. Blake jumped at the peak, letting the momentum of his mace carry her to her leader. She got there just in time as she cut a Beowolf just to the left of Ruby.

The red hooded hunter was surprised by the action but it was soon replaced with a look of joy.

"Blake!?"

"Not right now Ruby. Grimm first, hugs later."

"Right."

At the back Cardin turned to Summer, "Me and you are going to attack from different sides but from along the back, try to stay as quiet as possible and keep their attention on Blake and Ruby. If we take them out like this we can lower their numbers with lower risk."

"But..."

"They will be fine, their team isn't considered the best of the first years for nothing. If you start to get swarmed, get out of there; head to me or the pile but retreat if you need to."

"Alright."

They took off in different directions, Cardin on the left and Summer on the right. Because Ruby and Blake had most of the Grimm's attention and with their special condition, Cardin and Summer were able to cut and smash their way through a number of Beowolves before the rest of the pack took notice. As they started to turn towards the other two hunters, Blake jumped from the pile and joined in the brawl, causing the pack to be attacked from three sides as Ruby provided support. After only a couple minutes, the entire pack had been killed.

As the last of the Beowolves was shot by Ruby, Cardin meet with Blake.

"Well that could have gone worse."

"Yes, partly thanks to you, it was impressive how you took charge."

He frowned a little "It comes from my team, you have to be a little rough with them to get them to do anything."

"Well it seems to have payed off."

"Right? But..." he said, looking around "Where's Summer?"

Blake looked too but sure enough, the white hooded Huntress was gone.

"Where did she go? She's not by Ruby."

"I'll look for her, you go look after your team."

She nodded and ran up to the pile while Cardin walked into the brush. After only a minutes of walking around the tree line, he saw a white hood hiding behind a tree.

"Summer.."

"I can't...I can't do it. My Gem has gotten so big, so strong. How can I explain, how can I be looked at by someone so innocent. I don't...I don't know what to say. "

 **Insight decreased by 1**

"I think I know what you want to say."

Meanwhile Blake and Ruby were looking over their teammates and Goodwitch.

"Yang and Weiss got knocked out in the crash. Miss Goodwitch was okay but had a headache and a Beowolf knocked her out after we got out of the car."

Blake looked down at the speedster "So you carried three people on your back while using your semblance to get away?"

Ruby smiled and blushed "Yeah, it was really hard."

"While we need to get their wounds treated, they should be ok. You did a great job protecting them Ruby."

"Thanks, I'm glad you and Cardin showed up."

"Me an...wait, didn't you see her?"

"Her...you mean!?"

Blake turned to look behind and Ruby followed her eyes. There was Cardin standing at the tree line ('What happened to his eyes?') but her eyes quickly locked on to the White hooded person standing next to him. In a matter of seconds, Ruby was in front of her, eye's watering and looking with an almost unbelieving look.

Cardin smiled. "I'll help Blake with the girls." He walked away, leaving the lost mother to talk with her daughter.

"M...Mom?"

Summer, almost caught off guard by the young girl's voice, nodded.

"Ruby..?" But as Summer reached towards her, the large clawed hand defiantly caught Ruby off guard, and she recoiled in surprise. While understandable to someone in their right mind, Summer however wasn't and the act cut deep into her heart. She pulled her hand back into her cloak and turned away, as if to hide herself.

"I..I'm sorry.." her shoulders started to shake, almost like she was trying to hold in tears. "You...you came looking for your mother but...but I'm all that's left. I'm sorry Ruby...I...I wasn't strong enough...but," She turned her head to look at the daughter she treasured above all things "but please know that I...I love you Ruby and I understand if you want me to go."

Ruby lowered her head to look at the ground and walked towards her mother. The forest seemed to stand still as Ruby stood a foot away from the broken woman. She looked into her mother's sliver eyes, large tears running down her face and some snot started to form under her noise.

"(While sobbing) I don't want you to go! I still love you Mom!"

Not giving her a chance to respond, the young huntress latched onto her mother and cried. Her mother couldn't take it much longer and joined her daughter. Even when they both fell to their knees, they didn't let go of one another nor did they stop crying. The years of pain were finally coming out.

Cardin and Blake watched from the bottom of the pile. Goodwitch and Weiss were on Cardin's shoulders while Blake gave Yang a piggyback ride. Both looked at the weeping family and smiled. After a few minutes Cardin gave a sigh and looked at Blake.

"*sigh* I hate to be the asshole but we need to get moving. These three need their wounds treated and before that we need to set up camp."

"You tell them," the catgirl smiled "unless you don't want Ruby to get upset at you."

"Fuuuucck yyyooouuu. And you do it, you got Yang on your back."

"All the better for you to do it."

"Shit. Fine, you have to be the one to look after these three anyway."

She frowned "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, remember how you reacted?"

"I was in my underwear."

"And how are you suppose to dress their wounds if they have any? Over their clothes? Or do you want to tell them once they get up that I saw all three of them naked."

"...good point."

He walked over to the two and coughed to get their attention. Looking at the two tear stained faces made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry to break this up so fast be we need to get moving. Once we make camp you guys can have all the time in the world."

 **Humanity increased by 30**

 **Helped Summer talk to Ruby**

 **Kinhood increased by 1**

 **Broke up a mother and daughter reunion...but in a nice way.**

Summer wiped her eyes and nodded. "You're right." She stood up and helped her daughter. As Cardin walked away, Ruby grabbed her moms arm, almost as if she would disappear if she let go. Summer smiled and started to follow her friends, her heart feeling lighter than it has in years.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

After a few hours the camp had been set up next to a small river and the three injured huntresses had been treated, they had settled in for the night and most of them had gotten comfy around the fire. Ruby and Summer were cuddling, with Cardin and Blake a feet apart on the other said.

Cardin looked at Blake, "So how bad is it? Will they wake up soon?"

"Weiss wasn't that badly injured, she's just got a small bump but Goodwitch had two head wounds and I think Yang got knocked out by something hitting her between the eyes. It left a pretty big welt."

Ruby looked a little guilty. "Sorry, when the Grimm first attacked us, I tried to snipe them with Crescent Rose in gun form but the angle made the recoil harder to control."

Feeling three sets of eyes look at her, she blushed and hide her face under her hood. Cardin and Summer smiled at her though the former blushed and turned his head when he saw Blake looking at him.

"Hm Cardin?" Ruby said, looking out from under her hood "Why are your eyes and arms glowing? And what happened to you mom?"

"Ahh." "Ahh." They looked at each other, before Cardin sighed and retold the story. About Summer's survival, Brave, Cardin's 'death', him and Summer meeting and their journey up until now.

"So you need to get to Beacon and he'll cure you?"

"That's pretty much the short version of it."

Blake spoke up "But how are we suppose to get back? The jeep is destroyed and no one knows where we are."

"Ironwood does. He has the original data, and knows that no news isn't always good news. If he finds out that we are all missing than he or Ozpin will send rescue. We just have to hold out until then. But we are going to need supplies, Summer, do you think you can get us some food."

"On it." She hugged Ruby once before getting up and running into the bush.

"Blake, Ruby think you guys can get the water while I get more fire wood?"

"Sure." "No problem."

The three of them did their jobs and after a few minutes the three hunters-in-training were just waiting on Summer.

As they waited they heard Weiss and Yang start to wake up. Ruby and Blake ran to their partners, helping them to get up without hurting themselves.

Yang was the first to speak, though she kept her eyes closed "What happened?"

Blake looked back at Ruby who shook her head. "You hit your head in the crash."

She looked to her left and saw her partner; alive and well. "Blake! You're alright!"

She smiled at her blond friend. "I'm fine, but you guys were lucky that we found you when we did. For a minute it was just Ruby versus a Beowolf pack."

"Yeah, thanks for the res...wait 'we'?"

Weiss, who had been talking to Ruby, looked at Blake, also wondering what she meant.

Ruby spoke with a smile. "Yang, we found Mom and Cardin."

" 'You Found'? "

Four heads turned to the noise, while Weiss and Yang were shocked by his appearance, Ruby started to pout.

"If I remember right it was us who rescued you just in time."

"Yeah well...Blake helped too."

"Who we also saved, while you guys were on your rescue mission. You're oh for three Ruby."

She pouted even more, which Cardin thought was adorable...not that he'd say that with Yang within punching range.

"It's not a competition."

"I disagree because I'm winning."

Blake looked at Ruby and smiled.

"I have two points. I helped save you guys and I was the one who located you when we found the jeep."

Three heads turned to look at her.

"Blake?! We're supposed to be a team, you should share."

"I like to think of myself as an independent."

The young leader pouted and was about to speak when Yang burst into flames.

"UGH! Will someone please explain what's going on?!"

They heard a snap and looked behind Cardin. There was cloakless Summer, a Deer over each shoulder, a Rabbit in her mouth and a startled look on her face.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

Cardin looked at the mother and back at RWBY before clapping his hands.

"You got dinner, great. Weiss, Blake could you give me a hand preparing it."

Both seemed to get the idea as they quickly got up and helped him with the animals.

They walked to the other side of the camp, leaving the family to themselves.

Yang stood up and walked towards Summer who quickly became self conscious, grabbing her arms and looking away.

Yang stopped a few feet from the cursed woman.

"Mom? Is it really you?"

Summer looked at Yang, whose face looked more confused than anything, "Y...yes, I...I never wanted you girls to see me like this...I wanted...I wanted you to remember me as I was." She closed her eyes as the tears started to flow. Ruby looked at her sister, whose eyes were hidden by her hair. "All these years, I almost forgot myself, and after all these years..I understand...if you don't want me arou.."

"Don't say such bullshit!"

The volume caused Ruby and Summer to jump, but Summer's heart melted when Yang looked at her, large tears running down her face.

"Of course I want you around, you're my mother."

The mother and daughter hugged and Ruby quickly joined, all three were crying but had smiles on their faces. Dispute the situation, it was the happiest all three had felt in years.

However, on the other side of the camp; "You have to be careful when eating Rabbit, they have a lot of Protein, and too much can hurt a person's liver. They also had too little fat for a healthy diet, so what you want to do is break open the bones and suck the marrow out and only eat a little of the meat with the Deer. It should balance itself in our bodies."

While Blake seemed to be absorbing the information, Weiss looked green. Cardin had been explaining how to cut up and prepare the meat, much to the white haired girl's disgust.

"How would you cook the Rabbits?"

"Normally I'd make a stew out of them, less meat and vegetables per serving helps with balancing your diet, but that isn't an option out here. You ok Weiss, if you have to barf do it in a bush not on dinner."

Weiss swallowed it and her pride and spoke "How can you do this without getting sick?"

"My father taught me everything I needed to know about living in the wild. What to eat, how to eat it, where to sleep. It's actually how I found Summer, I found her prints and tacked them to a cave."

"Do you talk with your father allot?"

Cardin looked away, a frown growing on his face as a guiltily look appeared in his eyes "Not...recently. Let's just say that survival techniques weren't the only things I got from him."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about ok? Let's just get dinner prepared."

After a few minutes everyone was around the fire, Weiss, Blake and Cardin each on a side with Summer and her girls cuddling on a forth.

While they waited for dinner to finish cooking they heard a caw from a Nevermore, but what the three newcomers weren't expecting was for it to land on Cardin's shoulder and start rubbing it's head on Cardin's cheek.

"Hey Crow, anything to report?"

It shook its head, signalling that no Grimm were in the area.

"Good, take a break and do another in an hour."

It cawed again and flow away, leaving three confused girls.

Yang was the first to speak "What was that?!"

Summer explained..."That was Crow, he's helping us."...poorly.

"I cured him with an ability I have, it came with the curse that Summer and I share."

Ruby looked at Cardin "I've been wanting to ask, why are you changing differently then mom?"

"The best way I can explain it is that Summer's curse has two different paths, one of beast and one of kin. Your mother's curse followed the beast path while mine is that of a kin. It's like two sides of the same coin."

Weiss looked confused "Kin?"

"Alien."

Ruby jumped up, a large smile splitting her face "You're turning into an alien? That's so cool!"

He smiled back "Not really but it's nice of you to be positive."

Weiss rolled her eyes "So how did you cure this Grimm?"

"I have this bell I can summon that can..heal...wounds...and...I'll be back."

Cardin got up and ran to Goodwitch as Summer smiled "He forgot."

Team RWBY watched as he indeed summoned a bell and rang it, causing a blue ripple to cover Goodwitch, which healed her wounds after three rings.

Ruby looked with stars in her eyes "Wow. That was so cool."

Weiss stated talking as Cardin sat down "Is it contagious?"

"Only through fluid to blood contact. I had to perform CPR on Blake when we found her in the river, and she hasn't been infected yet."

Blake looked a little flushed at that but Yang had a different reaction.

"You gave her CPR when you didn't know if it would have infected her?"

"I panicked ok? She was floating face first in the river and wasn't breathing. What did you want me to do?"

"Well how do you know she isn't infected?"

"Within seconds of getting infected; you meet the person who was the source of the curse. When I first talked to her, Blake had no idea who he was, meaning she had never seen or heard of him before. So she couldn't have been infected."

Ruby was looked between the two, looking at one whenever they spoke, but Summer put a stop to it.

"There isn't anything we can do about it now. Let's be happy we are all alive."

The fire was quiet until Cardin spoke again. "Man, I can't believe it's only been six days since you were crazy in cave. You sound much better."

Yang got upset at this "Hey!"

Summer grabbed her arm before she could stand up. "He's right, when he found me I was half insane, the curse and my own guilt of leaving the two of you making me slowly lose myself." She smiled "But having the two of you with me...it's making me feel human again."

Yang and Ruby hugged their mother as Cardin nodded for Blake and Weiss to come closer.

He spoke in a whisper, he was sure that Summer could hear him but Yang and Ruby didn't need to hear this "Which is why I need the two of you to keep an eye on your partners. If something should happen to them, I'm afraid of that will happen to Summer."

Blake smiled "Or Ruby right?"

"Shut up."

Weiss looked confused "What does that mean?"

"Nothing and you keep quiet kitten."

Weiss snapped back "You know she's a Faunus?"

The heiress must have spoken louder then she had intended, because the three across the fire turned to look at them.

"How?"

Summer spoke "It wasn't hard, she was naked at the time."

Three different voices rang out and Blake slapped her forehead.

"WHAT!?"

"Dammit Summer! First of all she had her sports underwear on and Summer was the one who undressed her, not me."

Yang yelled "Why was she undressed at all?"

"She was wet from the river, and you don't leave unconscious people in damp clothes when you're in the forest at night time. It's a real easy way to get hypothermia."

Weiss asked "How would you get hypothermia in a forest, it isn't even that cold?"

"It's still possible. Temperature drops even if the area's warmer and damp skin or clothes can increase the wind chill to a person's body or even directly lower a person's core temperature. It's what you do even if there's only a chance. Trust me, I know about this stuff."

Yang stood up "Oh where did you learn this?"

"From my father."

"Right the father you don't talk to anymore?"

'How... did she know about that? Did I really speak that loud or did the others tell her?'

"So what if it did?"

"The same father who, supposedly, grew you up to hate an entire race of people?"

"Listen Yang I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should, after all wasn't your attitude towards them the same. What's to say that it won't change again."

It wasn't a question Yang was asking, it was her saying that it would happen and it was only a matter of time.

"I'm not my father. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm trying to make up for it. I want to be a better person."

"I think your fucking with us. People don't change that easily; I know your family, your father is a wealthy man who hires cheap labour and beats them. I read all about it; how someone was put in the hospital but that it was covered up! You're just like him!"

"I'm not! And he won't hurting any more Faunus!"

"OH enlighten us on why that is."

"BECAUSE I PUT HIM IN A FUCKING COMA!"

The fire pit became deathly quiet, the only sound was the fire wood popping.

Ruby was the first to answer "What?"

Cardin looked away as he felt the group's eyes on him.

"I wanted to change, so I started trying to help people. But at first I wasn't getting anywhere; everyone still thought I was a bully, trying to get people to lower their guard. And after getting no-where I went home for a break, even if I knew it meant talking to my father about my new stance."

"I got there and talked my father about it and we yelled and screamed at each other for a few hours. But it wasn't until the next day did it get worse. There was a maid at our house, a Squirrel Faunus named Amber, who had been working there since I was young. I...I never realized how tired she looked; of her job, of my father,...of me. She ran into me on my second day there, and she went into a filched state as she fell, like she was expecting to get hit. That's when I truly saw it...who I had become...I was my father...we were the animals, not her."

"But my father saw it happen and ran up to her, but I stopped him before he could hit her. I smelled so much alcohol on him it made my eyes water." He smiled as tears started to flow.

"You should have seen his face though, that shocked look as I grabbed his arm. I bet even the most cold blooded white-fang member would have laughed at it. But after he was furious and we had another fight, and at the end he did something I wasn't expecting...he tried to stab Amber with a letter opener. I didn't catch most of what he said but I think it was about her kind corrupting me. The thing was that she didn't have her aura unlocked, even such a small knife would have killed her. So I made a choice and that choice ended with me hitting my father with my mace."

"But he didn't have his aura either, something I forgot in the moment and I swung too high. The blow creaked open his skull and he flow into a wall. I quickly called the hospital but it was too late, the damage was done. He's still there you know, sleeping in Vale's hospital. I put him there."

"And Amber?" Came Blake's voice...how like her to ask that.

"She hid under the table and screamed at me when I tried to make sure she was ok. She begged me not to do the same to her before running past me and out the door. I...I haven't seen her since."

Cardin looked at his audience, and all had different emotions on their faces.

He sighed and got up, before grabbing his water canteen and started walking into the forest.

"I'm going for a walk, don't follow me."

He disappeared into the brush, tears rolling down his face.

After a minute of everyone staying in the quiet, Ruby ran into the brush, going mach 10 with her semblance.

Weiss called out "Ruby!"

But Summer stopped her "It'll be ok Weiss, my gem can handle herself. And besides," She turned to Yang "I think it's time for someone to get her first Mother's lecture in ten years."

"Eep."

And with her head turned, no saw that Goodwitch was awake, her fist clenched and her nails biting into her palm.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin walked up the river until he found a larg rock to sit on. He sat down and put his head into his hands. How could he have spoken to them about that...like that. He sat there for about a minute before he heard something behind him. At first he thought it was a Grimm, but the red hood was unmistakable and he turned away from her.

"What are you doing here Ruby? Listen, if I said something that you..."

"I'm sorry about what Yang said."

He turned around, two light blue orbs staring at her in the dark.

"Ever since she heard about mom being alive, she has been really angry and I don't know why. I think…I think she's just upset and she's taking her anger out on you. And Cardin?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you were trying."

He looked shocked "You...knew?"

She nodded "I noticed that you were trying to be nice. You stopped bullying people and I saw how you tried to help Velvet but got punched by Fox, you were trying to change. But when you told us that story, I never thought that you," She stopped and looked away.

"Never thought that I could do something like that to my father?"

"That you would be so heroic."

Cardin jerked his head back, a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Heroic? What about that was heroic?"

"I mean, you shouldn't have hurt your father like that but, in the end, you choose to help a person in need and you didn't even think about it. You reacted to the situation and your first instincts were to protect a Faunus over your father, even if she didn't thank you in the end." She smiled "That makes you a hero, at least to me and even if she doesn't know it, you're Amber's hero too."

Cardin teared up but smiled. "Thanks Ruby. I'll be back at camp in a little while but I think I need a little time." He sat back down on the rock to find that she was already sitting next to him and they smiled at each other.

 **Humanity increased by 60**

 **Told someone about the hardest monument in your life**

 **Kinhood increased by 30**

 **Snapped at Weiss and Blake when asked about your Father**

 **Beasthood increased by 50**

 **Exploded at Yang and had a emotional breakdown**

 **Kinhood increased by 35**

 **Walked away from Team RWBY and Summer after meltdown.**

 **Humanity increased by 15**

 **Gained the admiration of your crush**

 **Humanity has reached past three hundred. You are now protected against the mental effects of Kinhood/Beasthood Stage 4 (but not physical). You have unlocked a new weapon! (Delivery time unknown)**

 **Insight increased by 5**

He blinked away the screen and talked to Ruby.

"So, want to know how I avoided prison time for bashing my dad?"

"Sure, what happened?"

"Well first thing you have to know is that the eight of the twelve jury members were Faunus and I heard that another three had Faunus relatives." He grinned "So I felt pretty good about my odds."

 **End of Day 6**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 322.5**

 **Beasthood - 53.0**

 **Kinhood - 268**

 **Insight - 28**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Alright, here's chapter 4, hope it was good. My weeks about to go into fourth gear with school work. University can really suck sometimes, but I'll keep going regardless. But if I don't respond to comments right away don't feel bad, I will get to them when I have free time.

I want to thank everyone who fav'd, followed, liked or just read my story. Hope it's been enjoyable.


	5. Days 7 and 8

**I don't own Bloodborne, RWBY or anything else I reference.**

 **This is an edited version**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Start of Day 7**

If Cardin thought yesterday's meltdown was an awkward situation, then today's was double with a side of fries.

There he was, standing about three feet from Yang who had her mother and her team give her quite a verbal lashing the night before. Her team stood off to her right along with Summer and the now awake Goodwitch.

The upset hunter-in-training had her head turned to her left but her eyes were looking into Cardin's. After a few monuments of silence, Yang spoke.

"Cardin," She looked at the audience, where three people crossed their arms "I...I don't even know where to start...*sigh* I have been a.." she looked a Weiss who put her hands over Ruby's ears ("Hey.") "bitch. I thought that you were just another bully, another person that I had to watch out for, to protect my friends from. But mom and Blake told me everything...the old Cardin would have never done those things. I was wrong about you and you...didn't deserve the things I said to you. You said that you had become your father before, but you didn't, you changed. You became the better person but I just got worse. And I want to say...sorry."

Cardin put his hand to his hear, a shit eating grin growing on his face "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Yang growled under her breath before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Cardin. I shouldn't think that only some people can change. You deserve better than I've been giving you."

He smiled at her "I am too," seeing her confused face he continued "for everything I did in the past. I understand why you didn't want to trust me, and while what you said last night hurt... I sceptical of me as well. I didn't have the best track record."

Yang lightly smiled "Really? I thought you ran on the team at Signal Academy."

They heard the groans of Team RWBY while they continued. "Yang, you were a" he looked ("Weiss!") "prick, and last night what you said cut deep...but *sigh* if I want people to forgive me, then I need to forgive them too. You and I have enough memories of each other being at our worst. Let's change that ok?"

She looked down, "Really? Just like that? After everything I put you through."

"Hey, at least you didn't bite me."

Summer looked away and brought her hood up. He chuckled and looked at Yang.

"I'll forgot about what happened, but only if you do too. Ok?"

She smiled at him, "Ok."

 **Humanity increased by 40**

 **Excepted Yang's apology**

 **Kinhood increased by 10**

 **Teased the quick tempered Yang during her apology**

 **"You should know better."**

'Totally worth the Kin points.'

Goodwitch walked to the center of the camp, "Alright, now that you two finished, we need to discuss our situation. Does anyone's Scroll's still work? Mine was broken in the crash."

Weiss pulled out hers, "Mine still works but it doesn't have a signal."

Cardin spoke up "The radio tower for the entire area was dismantled by the White-fang, they were breaking it down for parts when Summer and I ran into them."

Ruby spoke "Then why was Cheydinhal fine?"

Goodwitch turned to her student "They likely had their own personal tower, one strong enough for the town but nowhere else. However, signal or no a scroll's distress beacon should still work, activate it."

While Weiss turned it on Goodwitch turned to Cardin, Yang and Blake.

"I need you three to head back to the jeep, there are some supplies in the back that could be helpful and right now it's just garbage for the Grimm. Grab the battery as well, we may need to charge Weiss's scroll in case the power gets low."

They nodded and she turned to Ruby and Summer "I'm going to need the two of you to help secure this camp. If we are going to be here then we need to make sure the Grimm can't sneak up on us. Alright let's get moving people."

Cardin, Yang and Blake walked back to the jeep to find it mostly unchanged. Yang, having the most experience with cars started to remove the parts needed to charge the scroll while Cardin and Blake found a compartment under the trunk filled with blankets, flashlights and other items.

Blake, though awkward, talked to Cardin.

"Feel better today?"

"I do actually. Feels good to get that off my chest."

"So...what did you and Ruby talk about last night?"

Cardin stopped to look at her, a cat like grin on her face

"What's your deal, why are you so interested in my love life? Not enough in your own?"

She head snapped back, a blush appearing on her face.

"No..."

"Really?" He grinned this time "Because I heard from a little bird that you were getting sweet with a certain monkey boy at the dance."

Her shoulders went up and she blushed more.

"Stop that."

"Did he give you his banana?"

"Shut up."

"How did he use his tail?"

"Cardin!"

Yang poked her head from the engine, "Is he teasing you Blake?"

Cardin answered her "Yeah, I'm teasing her about Sun."

"Well stop it, that's my job."

 **Kinhood increased by 10**

 **Teased Blake after she teased you**

Blake started sulking and turned away from the jeep. Cardin loaded the last of the gear into the Team RWBY back packs and gave one to a grumpy Blake. They walked back to find the camp had turned into a small fortress with wooden walls around. Waiting for them was Ruby sitting on a wall.

"Welcome travelers, to Fort RWBY!"

"I told you we're not calling it that!" Came Weiss's voice from inside. As she spoke, a portion of the wall lifted up and let the three inside.

Ruby jumped down, "You guys like it? Professor Goodwitch built it in like two minutes."

Cardin whistled, 'That semblance of her's is damn impressive , this is good work for two minutes.'

The group set up, getting the equipment and supplies from the jeep.

Goodwitch began to explain the plan. "Currently, we are lost in a forest with little supplies and no transportation. However, I was suppose to contact Ozpin last night to update him on the situation. Hopefully that lack of response as well as my scroll being destroyed will be enough for him and Ironwood to send rescue."

Cardin leaned towards Summer and whispered "Last time they sent rescue we ended up rescuing them."

She elbowed him as Goodwitch continued. "We will be fine as long as we are careful and use our heads. Weiss's beacon will give them a location but we need a fire going, the smoke will attract attention to our location."

Ruby spoke up "What about the White-fang or the Grimm?"

Cardin answered "I have Crow patrolling the area. If any of either get too close he will alert us."

Goodwitch nodded, she had meet the friendly Grimm this morning. She would never admit that it had startled her.

"Hey Cardin!" The group looked at Yang, who had walked to the far side of the camp, she picked up what looked like a large mace, "I don't know where this thing came from but there's a note here that it's from some guy named..."she looked back at the note. "Brave."

Cardin and Summer both freaked out but it was Cardin's reaction that made everyone jump; he ran at Yang and smacked the mace out of her hands.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Brave was the guy who cursed us dumbass! He's the whole reason we are in this mess!"

Yang's eyes widened and she looked at her hands. Weiss, appearing next to her pulled some disinfected from...somewhere and put some on Yang's hands.

Cardin looked at her "Do you just carry that around with you?"

She looked shocked "Do...do you not?"

 **Kinhood increased by 15**

 **Yelled at Yang for not knowing information you didn't tell her about.**

 **Kinhood has reached past three hundred and you have unlocked the third stage of Kinhood and locked the third stage of Beasthood. Congratulations!**

Cardin sighed and looked at everyone, "Please don't let me swallow my tongue."

They watched as Cardin collapsed screaming, Summer motioned for everyone to stay back and ran to his side.

Blake spoke "This is what happened when his curse went from Stage one to Stage two."

Goodwitch watched uneasily as one of her students screamed in pain "Do you know what causes it to progress?"

"He said that his actions cause his curse progress, like stats in a game."

Yang frowned "Being a dick is causing this? That sucks."

"AHHH! MY BACK!" Cardin was on his elbows and knees, panting and sweating from the pain.

"IT HURTS! AHHHHHHH!" At the peck of Cardin's yell, four things burst from his back, tearing his shirt. Four tentacles, each in the shape of an octopuses but covered in scales, emerged from the area below his shoulders. While most were focused on the tendrils, Summer saw that his hair was now longer and whiter and his eyes now had a mist trail leaving them. The glowing veins now covered his biceps and traveled up his neck and down to his stomach. His skin was paler too, with only some pink pigments left.

He collapsed, panting from the pain. Summer kneeled next to him, stroking his hair. The rest walked up to him with Ruby kneeling next to her mother. Yang leaned down.

"So...what did that feel like?"

"Like...my back...took...a shit."

Weiss's face gained a look of disgust, she really didn't need to hear that.

Cardin started to get up but as he started to fall over, the tendrils shot forward to keep him upright, and the girls jumped back as he looked on in confusion. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, and sure enough the tendrils pushed him into a standing position.

"This...isn't the worst."

Yang was the first to answer "Yeah, but you look like a character from Blake's books."

"YANG!"

Ruby spoke a questioning look on her face "Are you talking about that ninja one she reads? Are they any good?"

Team RWBY started to sweat as Yang spoke "No, they're not that good."

"Then why does Blake read them all the time?"

The rest of RWBY froze as Cardin walked to the mace and a screen appeared.

 **Sacred Chime Hammer**

 **Great hammer of the Royal Aegis.**

 **The power of this hammer's blessing has**

 **not faded completely, despite its being**

 **exposed to the dark of the Undead Crypt.**

 **Sir Velstadt, known as the Royal Aegis,**

 **gave himself to the King in both life and death.**

The hammer was golden and the head was shaped like a bell. Picking it up he found that while it was heavy, with his strength wielding this would be no problem. He picked up the note and read it.

 _'Dear Cardin, I felt through our connection that you reached the third stage of your_

 _Humanity, so I wanted to give you a gift. This is from my personal_

 _collection so use it wisely. Hope you are doing well in your quest. With love, Brave Soul xoxo_.'

'Asshole.'

"Cardin?"

He looked to his right and saw Ruby standing next to him, a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled, "I'm fine Ruby, this has happened before. Besides, once we get to Beacon, me and your mom will be cured."

She smiled back and looked her teammates, all of which were arguing, and Cardin seemed to have some idea as to why.

'Who has to tell Ruby about the birds and the bees? Good luck with that.'

"Are they still arguing?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off her team.

"Yeah, I think so. Blake's books are a little different."

"Because they have sex in them?"

"Ark!" Cardin started to choke on his own spit. Team RWBY looked at him but continued talking and the conversation between Goodwitch and Summer didn't even stop.

After clearing his throat Cardin spoke, "How do you know about that?"

"I was sick one day and both Yang and Dad had to leave the house, so Uncle Qrow took care of me. He brought me this big box full of books from when he and dad were in school. But I think he forgot to take out the more...interesting ones."

"How many books were in the box?"

"About thirty."

"and how many...adult books were there?"

"Eleven."

"And how many did you read?"

"Eleven."

She looked at him but looked away and blushed when she saw how confused he looked.

"It wasn't fair, they were really good stories, they just had...more than normal books. At first I was really confused so I looked up what I didn't know. It was really embarrassing at first."

"So...how did you know that Blake's book were the same?"

"I've read five of them and I guessed the others."

He smiled "Did you give them back?"

She blushed harder and couldn't look at him. "He didn't know they were in there...seemed wrong to make him feel embarrassed and ashamed that he gave his niece something like that."

"Sure Ruby, sure."

They watched as Team RWBY worried over nothing, which caused the two to start laughing.

"So, why did your kin points go up?"

"It was already fairly high, plus teasing Yang, Blake and slapping the hammer out of Yang's hands caused it to go up."

"You teased Blake?"

"She started it; Going on about my love life so I called her out about Sun."

"Yeah, Yang does that too, but your love life? Do you like someone?"

He got paler (if that was possible) but he played it cool.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think she likes me the same way."

"Is she still angry at you for bullying people?"

"I don't think so, but there's too many people who are. There isn't a time or a place to talk, not with her teammates or friends always being next to her. Better to let it go anyway, if I dated someone everyone would most likely hate her too."

"Don't think like that Cardin, you should totally ask her. There's nothing wrong about following your heart."

"Maybe...maybe once this is all over, when I don't look like some who got cursed from eating too much sushi."

She laughed as he looked away.

'Maybe once this is all over.'

"Is it Velvet?"

"No. Just because I don't hate Faunus anymore doesn't mean I'm attracted to them."

"Oh, is it Yang?

"No."

"Weiss?"

"Hell no."

"Nora."

"No, but not because I think Ren would kill if it was true."

"Coco."

"Are you going to list all the people you know?"

She was quite for a moment "Hey Cardin?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like Octo-senpaitm from Ninja's of Love part 3."

He looked at her as she grinned devilishly and looked at the still arguing team (R)WBY. He pulled her hood over her face as she started to giggle.

"You red hooded devil. I better watch my back."

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

It was getting late, not night but the sun was getting lower, when they heard the jets. Looking up Cardin was able to confirm that they were the same as the ones from yesterday.

'Well at least they know where we are.' Cardin, Yang and Summer were returning to the camp after fishing in the river. While they didn't have a rod they did have Summer, who was more than happy to caught some for her daughters and their friends. Yang's face though when her mother came out of the river with a fish in her mouth was something Cardin would always remember.

Blake, who had also gone with them, had run off with the pile as soon as Summer had caught enough for dinner. Something that tickled both Cardin and Yang. Seems the two of them, despite trying to be better people, both loved to tease others.

"Think Blake would kill me if I got her a ball of yarn for her birthday?"

"Yang, that's too obvious, what you need is one of those mice on the metal springs. And it needs to be on top of a dresser or something like that."

"So it's functional, so she can't get rid of it but also hilarious? Not a bad idea."

"If she bats at it while on her back, please send me a video."

As they got back to camp, the food was already being prepared and everyone sat around to eat.

Team RWBY and Summer were talking on the far side of the fire, leaving Cardin lone with Goodwitch.

'This is so awkward.'

"Mr. Winchester."

"Ah...yes professor Goodwitch?"

"I wanted to say...that I am impressed that you managed to survive the Grimm attack."

"Thanks Professor..."

There was a silence before Goodwitch spoke again, "I also wanted to say, that I'm proud of the hunter you are becoming."

He turned to her, "When you entered Beacon, you were a bully and a thug of the lowest common brow."

He frowned 'You have such a way with words miss Goodwitch, you should write greeting cards.'

"But I have noticed that you have been trying hard in class and last night...you showed that you are disgusted with the person you were before."

"Oh, you heard me last night?"

"Yes. I heard it from Summer last night, and I personally have you to thank for healing my wounds. I was wrong about you Mr. Winchester, be proud for the person you are becoming and know that not everyone at Beacon is blind to your efforts."

"Thank you miss Goodwitch...that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about me actually."

They smiled and Cardin returned to his meal. Across the fire Summer, having heard every word, smiled. It was nice that Cardin was opening up.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Everyone was sleeping when Weiss, the one on watch, sounded the alarm; pulling on Crow's tail feathers.

"SQUWAK!"

The noise awoke everyone, each person grabbing their weapons on reflex.

Weiss drew Myrtenaster, "It's the Grimm!". She jumped into the camp as a Screamers leaped onto the wall. While many more started to gather, the group heard the sounds of many more Grimm growling on the other side of the fort.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

Cardin dropped his Chime Hammer and clapped his hands over his head, and as the dozens monkey Grimm jumped, dozens of small blue lights appeared around Cardin. In a matter of seconds, each light shot towards a Grimm and went through their masks, some went to pierce up to three Grimm before fading.

Most of the Screamers were taken out in Cardin's attack and as he picked up his weapon, the rest of the monkey's were quickly killed by the six huntresses.

Yang turned to him "Well that was useful, where were you when we got ambushed at the bridge?"

He shrugged and turned to look as a wall to his right came down. As Beowolves and Creeps rushed the camp, Ruby, Weiss, Goodwitch stayed back to attack at long range as the rest got close. Cardin's new hammer seemed to be much more affective at destroying Grimm then his mace, and his tendrils shot out, piercing the skulls of four Grimm before they could attack him from behind.

Though they just seemed to keep coming, they were holding their own, until the Alpha Death Stalker showed up causing Cardin to frown.

'Why is it always Death Stalkers?'

 **Insight decreased by 1**

Cardin gripped his hammer and channeled some aura into it. Swinging, three black orbs appeared and a small orange pulse behind each caused them to rush quickly at the Grimm. Each orb struck it's armor taking large chucks out of its body and causing the Grimm consumed by the dark energy.

He then charged an arcane bolt with aura and launched it at the scorpion Grimm where it exploded, killing it. The dark energy then consumed the Grimm fully and where it started to turn to ash. The Grimm still charged at the hunter though they stayed far from the corpse, seems they didn't like the dark energy. Cardin looked down at the hammer before slamming it into the head of a Creep.

"I'll worry about it later."

After a few minutes things weren't looking good, while they were killing the Grimm, there was just too many of them.

Yang punched one before going back to back with Summer.

"Where are they coming from?"

"These are the Grimm from Riverwood, the ones who were chasing the boats. They must of sensed us after coming back to their old territory."

While they continued, the fight was interrupted by spotlights. Looking up, they saw multiple attack vessels that were unloading rounds into the Grimm. Soon must of the creatures had been killed and a transport plane landed outside the camp. As the ramp lowered, Goodwitch walked towards it. Team RWBY and the two cursed started talking, most were tired from the fight.

Weiss held her back "I think I pulled something."

Blake looked at her, as she put pressure on a shoulder wound. "Oh no, should we get the medic?"

Weiss looked away, a blush appearing on her face. Ruby and Yang was busy being looked over by her mother. Seems that she was a little paranoid, much to their embarrassment.

Cardin signed, he was just happy to be alive.

He heard Goodwitch arguing with someone. Turning to look, he saw that there were several soldiers standing there. The professor was arguing with a solider with several markings on his armor, making him stand out as the one in charge.

"Cardin?"

He turned back to look at Blake, who was getting her shoulder wrapped by Weiss, guess her aura was too low to heal her.

"What were those orbs you summoned? They destroyed that Grimm."

"I don't know in all honesty. Though I think it was the hammer, not me."

"Hunters!"

The voice caused them to look behind Cardin, there was the head solider, standing with his men behind him.

"You two," he pointed at Summer and Cardin. "Put your hands on your heads and come quietly. The rest please move away from the infected."

They were shocked, were Summer and Cardin under arrest? Before they could act, the solider spoke again.

"I will not ask again. Put your hands on your heads and come quietly."

Cardin shook his head and spoke "Why? What did we do wrong?"

"You carry an unknown pathogen inside you, until we can formulate a cure you are to come with us."

"We know of a way to cure us. If we can just..."

"Get to Beacon? We know that was your goal, to enter a highly populated area right?"

"You make it sound like we want to spread this curse. We just want to get better."

"Stand down. General Ironwood has told me to not take any chances with you two. Now stand down or face the consequences."

"We are not criminals!"

He took a step forward as he spoke, and a jumpy guard took a shot. The bolt struck Cardin in the center of his chest. While many were surprised by the action, some were more surprised by what came out. Bright pink blood sprayed from the wound, as Cardin fell back. He had assumed that his aura would have tanked the bolt, but after fighting so many Grimm it must've been too low to withstand the shot.

Before he passed out, he saw Goodwitch blast the solider to his right, throwing him like a rag doll. He hit the ground, and caught a of glimpse Yang and Summer before his vision went black.

 **End of Day 7**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - 362.5**

 **Beasthood - 53.0**

 **Kinhood - 303**

 **Insight - 26**

 **Start of Day 8**

Cardin awoke in pain, his stomach was killing him and his head hurt. He looked around, he was in a large Bullhead and he had cuffs on his hands. His chest was dressed and while tender, seemed to be mostly healed.

He looked over and saw that Summer, Weiss and Ruby were handcuffed across from him but he couldn't see any of the others besides two guards that stood by the door. Summer and Ruby were asleep but Weiss was awake.

"You're up."

"Yeah...what happened?"

"After you got shoot, Goodwitch attacked the guy who shot you. The captain took it poorly and shot her with about ten tranquilizers."

"Shit, is she ok?"

"She was unconscious, but I think she's alright. We got put on this transport while everyone else is on the other."

Cardin sighed "What going to happen to us?"

"Team RWBY and Goodwitch are going to be dropped off at Beacon and you two are going to Atlas for study. Something about a Doctor wanting to look at you two."

"We're going to be guinea pigs."

Weiss wanted to deny it but seemed she was thinking the same thing.

"Cardin.." he looked at her. "I...wanted to thank you, for protecting Summer."

He looked confused as she continued "I know that I seem cold to some people, but Ruby's my partner, she means a lot to me," she looked at the red hooded girl "as much as a sister. She grew up without a mom, but because of you she can make up for lost time. Thank you Cardin."

He smiled "Thank you Weiss. That means...everything at the moment."

Cardin leaned back. We knew that he still had some connection with Brave, but Cardin didn't know if he could hear his thoughts, 'Well Brave, I guess you won. If you can hear me...I don't care if I stay cursed but if you can heal Summer, I'd be grateful. I won't be able to help her without some kind of divine intervention. I lose. But she has suffered enough.'

About an hour passed and they were nearing beacon. Summer and Ruby were still out, both having got a large dose of the tranquilizers themselves but Weiss and Cardin still talked.

However, their conversation stopped when what looked like a black cloud passed through the plane.

The two guards grabbed their heads, both screaming as they twitched on the floor and dark purple energy sparked around them. Weiss and Cardin looked at each other and then to the door as it opened. They got up and looked in to see the pilot still flying the Bullhead.

Cardin spoke "What happened? Did we go through something?"

The pilot looked up at him, one blue and one red eye staring into two blue ovals.

"Brave?!" he heard Weiss repeat the name behind him."Brave? Like the guy who cursed you?"

"Hey Cardin, I'm just possessing this guy right now. Don't worry I'll get you to Beacon."

"But I thought that you..."

"I said you could use anything to get to Beacon, I never said you couldn't ask for help."

Cardin frowned "So I could have asked you to teleport us there?"

"No, I wanted you to get there the hard way, you and Summer against the elements but this was outside of my vision. There's no fun in what this guy is doing, so when you called out about an hour ago, I thought I'd leaned a hand. Go wake up Summer, we'll be there in a few."

Cardin walked back to the holding area where Weiss was shaking Ruby.

"Wake up you dolt!" It worked and as Ruby snapped out of it, Summer was starting to get up herself. But Cardin heard the communicator go off in the front.

"Sparrow-113, you are way off course."

Brave grabbed the mic "Yeah sorry about that, there were...bugs in the control panel, but we're all good now."

"Bugs? What's your ID number?"

"It's...ahhhh" He then ripped the mic out of the panel and throw it into the back. There was silence as Cardin stared at the idiot.

"I panicked."

"You panicked?!"

"Oh shut up we're here." The school was in sight as Brave talked, "Cardin, you have been through a lot these last few days, but it only gets harder from here. Don't look back Cardin, only look ahead, and leave no regrets. Alright?" The teen looked at the possessed man before nodding and running to the back. The bull head was right next to the statue as it landed and by the time the ramp started to lower the colours in the pilots eye's started to disappear.

The four ran to the statue as soon as the ramp hit the ground and touched it as several other planes landed and soldiers rushed to surround them. The Beacon students gathered in a crowd, everyone trying to see who was being arrested.

The same Captain walked out. "I don't know how you did it, but this ends now."

Summer however, looked at Cardin, "We made it, but nothing's happening."

"Damn it Brave where are you?"

"No more games, put them...do.."He stopped to look at the statue, everyone had. It was glowing and the hunter on top's eyes were glowing in two different colours. Before anyone could speak, a pulse came from the stone, causing everyone to cover their eyes. However, it had a different affect to the two cursed hunters.

Cardin and Summer screamed and fell as they were covered in Blue and Red electricity. They thrashed at the pain, and both blacked out as Ozpin and Ironwood entered the scene.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Cardin**

 **Humanity - N/A**

 **Beasthood - N/A**

 **Kinhood - N/A**

 **Insight - 26**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin awoke in a hospital bed, with a blood transfusion in his arm and a oxygen mask on his face. As he removed the mask, he saw that his hand was back to normal. Before he could get up, Ozpin walked in.

"Good morning young man, or evening as the case may be."

"Professor Ozpin, what..."

"The pulse caused you and Summer to black out but it also returned you to your original state. You'll be happy to hear that you are cured of...whatever was affecting you and we found no abnormalities in your blood."

"Team RWBY, are they...?"

"They are alright. Ironwood gave his Captain orders to grab you and the others for safety, and to be careful of you two as we didn't know how contagious you were. He didn't give them orders to capture, kidnap or shot you, and his orders were to bring all of you here. Someone went behind Ironwoods back to get you and Summer to Atlas, so the good general is a bit upset."

Cardin smiled a wicked grin, "Plus professor Goodwitch getting knock down didn't help his case."

Ozpin gave one back. "That too. You'll be in here for a few days while we run some tests, nothing bad but we must make sure that it is totally gone. And don't worry about what happened with the solders, Ironwood has given his word that none of his man are to engage you or Summer without his permission, so rest easy, you've earned it. "

Cardin laid back down as Ozpin started to leave but stopped halfway out the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Winchester? This will count as extra credit. Congratulations on your B average."

Cardin fist pumped the air as the door closed. "Nice."

He laid there for about an hour, getting true rest for the first time in a week when the door opened and in walked Ruby, "Hey Cardin."

He sat up "Hey Ruby, how's your mom?"

"Mom's great! She's talking normal and even had an argument with Yang about her clothes. Dad's here too, he started crying then laughing then Mom started crying and then they both started making out...so I thought I'd give them some space. Yang was trapped on the other side of the room though, but I'll grieve for her later."

"I'm glad she's ok Ruby."

"Cardin, if you ever need something just ask, ok? Because of you, we get to be a family again, I can never repay you for what you did."

He was going to say that she didn't need to do anything for him but he suddenly had an idea.

"There is one thing you could do for me."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I liked someone, but I wasn't going to tell her because I couldn't talk to her without her team or friends interrupting?"

"Yeah, do you want me to talk to her? Ask her out for you?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing a extendable mirror from behind him and holding it to her face."Ok you can ask her."

She looked at it and him a few times before turning as head as her hood. It seems she put two and two together.

"S...so when you...told me..." Ruby stuttered

"Yep."

"and...I told...you...too..."

"Yep."

"and now...you're asking ...me..."

"*Sign* Ruby?" He asked, causing her to focus but remain red. "I don't want you to think you have to because of your Mom. I would never want to black mail you like that. I...I'm asking you because I wanted you to know that...for a while, you were the one person in Beacon who didn't look at me with hate filled eye's. Even if we didn't talk, you were the one person in this school to think I was worth something, that I could be a better person, and it helped to know that not everyone was out to get me. I just wanted to say that."

There was an awkward silence in the room, before Ruby smiled. She looked at her feet as she answered, "I've...never been on a date before...could we go to that new movie, maybe?"

"The squeal about the super hero dog?"

She pouted "I liked the first movie."

"This coming from the girl who read at least three parts of 'Ninja's of Love'?"

She blushed harder "They were good books!"

He started to laugh and Ruby smiled as he spoke "I'd love to go."

They talked for a while but visiting hours soon ended. Before she left, Ruby worked up what courage she had and kissed him on the cheek before running out with a sonic boom.

He was in shock for a minute before a blue light to his right caught his attention. The golden hammer appeared next to his bed along with a note.

 _Dear Cardin, I want to congratulate you on returning to Beacon (even though I helped). Now, I wanted you to know that even I cannot remove the curse from your body, but I have merged your human body with your cursed form. You will no longer be contagious and you will be able to use your powers and forms whenever you wish. It's your reword for winning the game...and getting the girl ;). And keep the bell hammer, I am more of a greatsword person myself and it was just gathering dust. Use it well, Brave 3._

The letter turned to dust, as Cardin laid back and smiled. It was good to be home.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Down the hall, a mother was giving her family one last hug before they were kicked out.

Her husband spoke "We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

He smiled and cried as he spoke "Yes you will."

They kissed as Yang gagged off to the side. As they left, Summer laid down in her bed, the first in ten years.

She smiled as tears started to flow. She was home.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Yang decided to walk her father to the Bullhead before returning to her dorm. The others were most likely asleep so she would have to be quite. But as she got back to the courtyard she saw a person by the statue. Getting a better look, she saw it was the person who had saved her on the train about two week ago.

"Who are you?" She said, getting right to the point.

The woman removed her mask to show herself, her appearance shocking Yang as it was almost identical to her own and a frown covered her face.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about."

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. There will be one more next week, but it will be a little different than the normal ones.

Now a few people have asked if I will do a squeal, and I will, but I won't start writing until RWBY vol. 3 is over or at least close to wrapping up. The last thing I need is the story to be going in one direction than the canon destroys the story's plot. And for those who question that, I will ask: Before vol. 2 how many siblings did Jaune have? Oh right 7. Or Winter being Weiss's OLDER sister. I would really like to avoid this.

That said, hope the chapter was good, and I'll see you guys next week. _u guys next week._


	6. Day 12

**I don't own Bloodborne, RWBY or anything else I reference.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Day 12 start**

The training room was locked as a student used it to experiment. He had only been released yesterday after two days in Beacons medical wing, but he was getting restless, and he wanted to know his new limitations.

Inside, Cardin's form shifted back to his normal human appearance as he finished his training. Seems there were at least five stages to his Kin form, four he could trigger and a fifth beyond that. He would keep the stages and most of his new powers a secret until the tournament, it was good to have an ace in the hole. He exited the training room and walked to his locker. He wanted to go to his dorm but his team was there at the monument. They had been distant since his return, but that didn't matter. They were still willing to follow his orders on missions and would join him at the tournament, so what if they didn't want to hang out with him on their off time.

He smiled and walked into the hall, catching looks. Notably team CFVY, whose leader glared at him but he didn't care. What were glares after last week's adventure, where his life, sanity, and humanity was put on the line. He walked to the outside garden and laid against a tree. Life was looking up for the hunter in training, and he only hoped that it would stay that way.

"CARDIN!" He snapped up and looked to his left to see Yang burst from a door, her hair ablaze and Ruby and Blake trying to slow her down. As she saw him, she start to power walk towards him.

Ruby spoke as she and Blake dug their heels into the ground "Run! She knows!"

He got up and sprinted away. Like he told Blake, he had run track at Signal Academy, so escaping wasn't a problem. He knew that Yang wasn't mad about the bullying anymore, but she was still the same overprotective older sister she was before. If she caught up with him, he was a dead man but even with the threat of bodily harm, he still smiled. If Ruby had told Yang then the movie was going to start in a few hours. He turned and started to run towards the Bullheads as a red blur raced by him. He guessed she would meet him there.

He looked back to see Blake pounce on her partner and began to hogtie her with Gambol Shroud. He would thank and tease her about that later. Right now there was someone waiting for him. His smile got bigger, why would anyone focus on their enemies or troubles, when you had friends like this.

 **Insight increased by 1**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Summer watched from the window as Blake carried her daughter over her shoulder. She was happy that Yang cared so much for Ruby, but she was still a little upset at Yang's attire.

'Couldn't she leave a little to the imagination?'

She remembered why she was here and turned to Crow, the bird was sitting on her bed staring at her.

"You're sure it was her?"

He flew to the picture on the window sill and peaked at the black haired woman in red armor. He had seen the encounter between the mother and daughter himself.

"And she hasn't returned?"

He shook his head. The huntress was quick and could hid her aura, but as a cured Grimm he could sense her positive and negative emotions. She had not returned to Beacon after her first appearance.

Summer looked back out the window, as questions appeared in her head. Why was Raven back? Why now, right after she had returned. But they didn't matter. Raven may have given birth to Yang but she had raised the spitfire. She was more Yang's mother then Raven and her old teammate had left deep emotional scars on the blonde, ones that still lingered and caused pain. Yang was her daughter, one of the few things that mattered more to her then anything.

She caught her reflection, as her eyes turned to slits and her canines grew longer but they shifted back to normal after she calmed down. Brave had indeed given her back her humanity and her sanity, but the beast would always be there. And she was ok with that now. She heard the door open as Yang's teammates dropped her on Summer's bed, tied and gagged.

Weiss spoke, "We can't take it anymore, please talk to her."

Summer smiled. She would protect all of them, her family and the people who had saved her.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

General Ironwood sighed as he left the detention ward. The former Captain had been trying his nerves the last few days. When he had ordered him to be careful and cautious of the two sick hunters, he hadn't thought that he would go so far as to shot one, tranquilize four and arrest the others.

'He's lucky Winchester wasn't hurt too badly, or he could have faced worse consequences.'

He walked to a window and looked at Beacon academy, a thousand thoughts going through his head. The good doctor wanted Winchester and Rose for whatever reason. While he could see the merit in such a talented scientist looking over such a new and unknown disease, there were a few things that bothered him.

The first was that they weren't Atlas citizens, taking them without consent would be the same as kidnapping and reasons for Vale to be angry with the northern kingdom. The doctor wasn't stupid, it was the reason he was who he was. He surely must have known that he could have triggered.

The second was that he want behind his back to get his hands on the two, something that didn't sit right with the general. He had never done something like this before, always double checking everything that he did, with him or the head of the Schnee company. This was new, maybe why he thought he could get away with it.

He would need to keep an eye on Penny, while she listened to him, the doctor was still her 'father'. He knew her better than anyone, both inside and out. He sighed again as he looked at the clock, he needed to get ready if he was to be on time for his date. Smiling as he walked to his room, he dismissed the thoughts of paranoia and stress. Tomorrows problems weren't here just yet. Tonight was to be enjoyed, and tonight he had a date.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin and Ruby walked back to the Bullheads, they had eaten and gone to the movie which, while somewhat childish, was actually entertaining.

'Who know a movie about an indestructible, intelligent dog could be good. I kind of want to see the first one now.'

Although running into Miss Goodwitch there, dolled up in a red dress was just as good. Especially when she caught the two of them staring at her and she became flustered.

"Y...you two didn't see anything!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Of course ma'am. We totally didn't see you here with General Ironwood ma'am."

She looked behind her to see the man himself, holding two drinks and a popcorn bag. While he was still the picture of authority, the smile on his face showed that he found her just as amusing.

Cardin smiled at the memory as he took a seat. The bullhead wasn't here and they would have to wait for a while, the extra security made most of the transportation in vale slower than normal. Ruby, who bought some water for the two, sat next to him and passed him a bottle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a few minutes, not awkward but not comfortable ether until Ruby spoke.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Good, I'm glad. Do you think, maybe, we could do this again?"

She smiled "Sure, and this time I won't tell Yang where I'm going."

"That would be nice, I just got on your sister's good side, I don't need to give her more ammo against me. Though at this point I'm more worried about JNPR."

"They're not that bad."

"Really, were you on the receiving end of Pyrrha's ass kicking?"

"Nooo?"

"And Nora still wants to break my legs."

"True..."

"And let's not forget Jaune, who I treated like crap."

"..."

"Sorry, I'm depressing you aren't I?"

"No, but I want you to try and make it up to them, and try talking with them."

"They'll kick my ass."

"I'll protect you." He looked at her as she smiled at him. The returned it as he pulled her hood over her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Thanks but if I do this I'll do it alone. If you or any of your team is there, it'll seem like I'm not doing this of my own will. It'll look like your forcing me, and that's not what I want. I'll do this on my own Ruby. But...I appreciate the thought." He took a drink of his water as the bullhead landed. Before he could get up me felt Ruby kiss his cheek again, but she ran into the airship before he could respond.

'She is so adorable.'

 **Insight increased by 1**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Ozpin looked at his window and signed. The council was getting on his nerves with their constant nagging and belittling. He had run this school for years and after one incident, they were willing to let Atlas take over what was to be his job. While he knew Ironwood would never consider invasion, he was not so sure about his superiors. There were only four truly safe places in this world, and to have control of two would mean half the world would be under their rule.

Ozpin shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was being paranoid again, a bad habit he picked up a lifetime ago. They were at peace, but Atlas was differently strong arming him, whether Ironwood knew it or not.

He signed again and drank his coffee, continuing to look at his students. Looking at the port, he saw that the last Bullhead carrying his students had arrived, and he smiled as he saw a red blear speed it's way to the student dorms. He would protect them from anything, and we wouldn't make the same mistakes as before. For a moment Ozpin caught his reflection, and it changed into a white, scaleless dragon before turning back. He remembered those days, swimming in his own madness, causing grief and insanity wherever he went or whoever he was.

"Never again. I won't let this cycle be the same." He looked at the sky and looked at the Moon remembering a time when it was whole, before it as broken.

"I won't let the world fall into chaos."

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Ruby walked back to her dorm, her face red and butterflies in her gut.

'Why didn't I kiss him after getting to Beacon! That was so embarrassing, sitting next to him on the ride over.'

While he didn't say anything about the kiss on the ride, the smug look he used to have returned with a vengeance.

'At least I know he wasn't put off by it.'

As she got closer she heard her teammates talking in the dorm, seems like they were having a great time. She grabbed the door and tried to open it but found it locked.

She knocked once and spoke "Guys? I'm back."

She heard Yang through the door as she heard someone get up. "Oh, how was your date?"

"It was good, the movie was awesome and Cardin was really nice."

"WHAT?!"

Ruby's face went from confused to slightly horrified as Nora was the one opening the door. Inside was also Pyrrha who, like her teammates, was half-way into her pajama's. Behind her JNPR's door opened as Ren, Sun, Neptune and Jaune came out in their sleepwear.

The blond human leader spoke "We heard a yell, is everything ok?"

Blake fell back onto her bed, so much for a relaxing sleep-over.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cardin had just finished getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Walking to it and opening it revealed Yang, dressed in what she considered pajamas. Before she could start talking Cardin was able to guess what had happened.

 **Insight decreased by 1**

"Ruby told JNPR, didn't she."

"Yep."

"And now their demanding to talk to me right?"

"Yep."

"Great."

He followed her back to her dorm. While the students of Beacon had a curfew, they were still allowed to move around the dorms so long as they didn't disturb the other students.

They turned the corner and found Sun standing outside the room. He tried to look tough but with pajama pants shaped like Banana's he looked like a kid trying to intimidate his dad into letting him stay up late.

Yang looked confused "What are you doing outside?"

"I wanted to talk to Cardin, alone."

Cardin nodded and Yang walked inside. Cardin turned to the Monkey boy, "So what do you want? If you're going to intimidate me than why don't you get into your big boy pants."

Sun ignored the comment and pointed at him.

"How did you get Ruby to go out with her?"

"I asked her after I told her how I felt, why? Catnip not working for you and you needed advice."

"Kind of..."

Cardin looked at him, but with a look of confusion.

"Ahhhhh, well I guess I could give you some advice."

Inside the room, the rest of the students were talking, Ruby had been explaining why she had gone with Cardin, trying to convince JNPR that Cardin had changed.

Not surprisingly, they were unconvinced until hearing Blake's reinsurance about the issue.  
Knowing about her heritage, seems her word carried more height when hearing about the former bully.

Jaune sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, I guess we could give him a shot."

Pyrrha looked at her leader, "Are you sure Jaune?"

"Yeah, if team RWBY says he's ok, than he should get at least one chance. Besides, if he tries anything we can always sic Nora on him."

The hammer wielder grinned as Ruby walked to the door and opened it and there stood Cardin and Sun, talking as if they had been friends for years.

"And did you know she purrs when she eats fish?"

"Yeah, we had seafood in the cafeteria a while ago and she had this look on her face...oh hey Blake." Sun said as he started waving.

There was a silence in the room, with several people trying not to laugh. Blake however, had a frown on her face. "I take back what I said, Nora can have him."

She grinned and stood up as Cardin spoke, "You promise to never break my legs and I'll make you bacon pancakes tomorrow."

She stopped, her eyes wide in surprise and a bit of drool hung from the corner of her mouth. Nora turned to Ren, "You can put bacon in Pancakes?"

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"I'm sorry." Ruby said looking down. She and Cardin stood in the hallway outside RWBY's dorm. The former cursed student had spent the past two hours talking with the two and a half teams. While it was mostly awkward, it was a good step forward for the former bully.

"It's alright. You didn't know they were in there."

"Still..."

"Ruby, it's ok. It wasn't like you did it on purpose. Besides I was going to talk to them eventually."

"But you wanted to talk to them alone, and I ruined that." She leaned back and rested against the wall. Cardin smiled and followed her, leaning against the wall but looking forward.

"Well, you can't always get what you want. Don't feel bad about what happened ok Ruby?"

She stayed quiet, but then Cardin thought of a way to get her to perk up.

He nudged her with his elbow. "Hey Ruby."

She looked up at him when he grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead. Her eyes shot wide open and her face turned red as he pulled away and smiled as his cheeks lit up.

"I forgive you so don't beat yourself up ok? I'm going to bed, good night. I'll see you in the morning Ruby."

"G...good night."

She watched as he turned the next corner and walked out of sight. Turning around, she saw that the dorm door was open and eight pairs of eyes were looking at her.

Her red face turned burgundy as she realized they had seen the kiss.

"GUYS!"

Ren sat on a bed and watched as Ruby jumped at their friends and ended up around Yang's neck. Shaking his head, he laid down and tried to sleep, smiling as he listened to his friends.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Brave looked down through the window below him as he sat cross-legged on Beacon's roof. The students below had no idea that a cosmic monstrosity was about 80 feet above them. He continued to watch the short red head attack her sister as the footsteps behind him got louder and stopped next to him.

"Good Hunter, have you completed your mission?" He looked to his right, seeing the tall artificial woman next to him caused him to smile.

"Not quite Doll, phase one is done, but there's still a lot to do." He looked at the Moon, it having turned to hid it's broken pieces. "Brave?"

"Yes?"

"Why did we leave Yharnam to come to this world in ruins?"

"This was where I came from before Yharnam, it was in the shit before I left and I wanted to see how it was doing. But the people here, they have made a life in this dead world and I helped them to keep the light from going out. But something is coming, the four are starting to move and soon the world will know the secrets they keep and the power they hide. I will be there to help them again when that time comes."

Brave touched his chest as his Red and Blue eyes lit up. His shadow split, on the side with the red eye, a giant werewolf appeared and on the blue side, a skeletal monster with tendrils for hair and two tails. But both faded as the yellow tattoo lit up. The two shadows merged and formed a large creature with a giant left arm and large horns going from its head, down its back. His chest pulsed purple as the creature disappeared and the tattoo stopped glowing.

"As the fifth, it's my job to make sure the others don't get too large an ego."

The doll turned to him "So do we make our move?"

He smiled "Not yet, it's a festival Doll, let's have some fun. Come on, I'll win you a stuffed bear."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. They then disappeared into a black mist, together.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Cinder grabbed her chest in pain and looked around her. With no one around she was free to express the pain in secret, it wouldn't be good for her subordinates to see her having what looked like a heart attack. But the pain had nothing to do with her heart. She had felt something but only for a moment. Something insane, animalistic, primal…..Dark. And for a moment it was close. Too close to her location for her to be comfortable.

She walked back to her dorm, which was thankfully empty due to her two 'teammates' taking care of something, and laid down on her bed. She didn't know what had caused that pain, but she was sure it was her enemy. She knew her purpose, what her destiny was; to bring new Light to this rotten world. She would be its queen and whatever this Dark creature was, it had no place in her world.

She smiled as she created a flame in her hand. "It's only a matter of time."

 **Day 12 End**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **And there it is, the final Chapter. You can see where I will be going with the stories sequel, and hopefully people will like it. Now remember that the next story won't be coming out for a while, but I will start planning for when Volume 3 ends and I can just change the lore as the episodes come out. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story, and I hope to see you again in the future.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
